France?
by LittleMissChatterbox2009
Summary: Set before Harry goes to hogwarts. Vernon gets a new job, which involves the whole family moving to France. Characters owned by j.k. Rowling unless stated on profile page. NOW UNDER FRANCE? NEW VERSION
1. Chapter 1

**AN: all characters and locations belong to the wonderful j.k. Rowling.**

**Rated T just in case, there is a description of abandoning a child**

**First fic, hope you enjoy!**

Summer 2000

'Petunia, I'm home!' Shouted Vernon Dursley as he walked into number 4 private drive. 'Where's my boy?

'Dudders is out with Pierres, he should be back soon.'

'And him?'

'Cupboard.' She said, jerking her head in the direction of Harry's home.

'I have some wonderful news for you my pet, a way we can escape from all this freakishness...'

'We are not abandoning the boy again Vernon... you do remember what happens every time you try that?'

*flashback*

Summer 1998 - just after Harry's eighth birthday

Vernon had driven out to the countryside late at night with Harry. After making sure he was miles away from anywhere, he took Harry out of the car, ordered him to never come home and swiftly drove away.

'He's gone, Pet, we never have to worry about any of this freakishness again.'

**The next day.**

Vernon awoke in the morning to the smell of bacon frying.

'Boy! What have you done!'

'I d-d-don't k-know U-uncle Vernon... I was j-just making your b-b-reakfast'

At this, Uncle Vernon grabbed young Harry by the arm, and roughly escorted him to his cupboard, where he would remain for the remainder of the day.

When he closed the door, he could see Petunia with a confused, almost pitying expression on her face.

'I thought we had managed to squash this freakishness out of him, Pet...'

'We can't Vernon...'

'I'll find a way, something will be able to do it, I will not have him going to that crackpot of a school, he does not have...magic...magic does not exist!'

*end flashback*

'No, not abandoning him, I have tried that too many times, his _freakishness _prevents it. No, I have been offered a promotion to manager in a different branch. It does mean we have to move though.'

'Oh, how wonderful!' Petunia said smiling. 'Move? Where to?'

'France. I have found this wonderful seaside house we can move to, and there is small local primary school nearby.'

'France...France!' I though you meant maybe down to Devon or somewhere, but France!?'

'It will be an experience for Dudley, and we will have much more money.'

'But what about Harry?'

'Harry? Oh the boy... he will have to come with us I suppose, it's not like we will be able to get rid of him..'

**AN. Should I carry on this story? Should harry go to France, or should Petunia stay with him in England whilst Vernon and Dudley go to live in France...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks to all those who followed, favourited or reviewed. Here is the next chapter. Just a warning, I am writing chapters as I put them up, so there won't be a constant day for new ones.**

**Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, all credit goes to j. **

'But what about his mother's protection?'

'His mother is dead Petunia. I really don't think her protection will do anything for him now. And even if it did exist, I doubt moving house would affect it...'

'What about Dumbledore?'

'Who? Oh the supposed headmaster of this Pigwarts. He won't be able to find us in France... you should tell Dudley about the move, I'm sure he will be excited.'

**Later on in the day**

'...So we have found a lovely house Dudders, with plenty of space for us to live, and there is a nice school for you to go to. We will have a lot more money as Daddy is going to be the manager! Won't that be nice?!'

'What about _him_? Is he coming with us?'

Petunia looked at her son, and nodded her head. 'Yes, he is sweetums...'

'But I don't want him to! Mummy why does he have to ruin everything?!' Dudley began to bawl, tears filling his eyes.

'Ssh, ssh, Dudders. Look, there are 4 bedrooms there, that's enough for mummy and daddy to have their room, for you to have your two rooms like you do here, and you can also have a games room! Won't that be nice!?'

At this, Dudley's eyes miraculously dried, and he looked up at his mother smiling.

'I can't wait to go! Will I be able to get a new computer to go in my games room?'

'I'm sure we would be able to do that. What colour would you like your rooms Dudders?'

**Downstairs**

Harry was sat on his mattress under the stairs, listening to his aunt and cousin talk.

'And freak will get his wonderful room under the stairs, painted in a wonderful concrete colour. But in a different country.' He muttered darkly under his breath. 'At least the children there won't know about Harry Hunting. For a while at least.' Harry sighed, and left his cupboard to go and make the Dursely's dinner.

**AN: Not beta' d. I'm not sure if I have Dudley's character right, at this point him and Harry will be about ten..**

**Any reviews will be appreciated, any ideas as to where in the new house Harry will be living, or any scenes anyone wants to happen later?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Harry Potter still belongs to j. . Thanks to all of those who reviewed, followed and favourited. Great ideas gollykins!**

**One month later.**

Number 4 privet drive was packed up, moving boxes littered the halls, and 3 large piles of suitcases were sat outside. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were walking out the front door, to go to lunch before they left for France. As Vernon left, he yelled back at Harry, 'you had better have packed all our stuff before we get back, freak!'

Harry sighed, and turned to pick up the first of many suitcases, before wheeling it down the drive to the moving van that was parked next to uncle Vernon's car. This short journey was repeated many times, until all of his aunt, uncle, and cousin's belongings were out of the house. He then ventured back into the house, to find his belongings. As he had not been given a suitcase, he placed his meagre possessions inside his pillow case. He only had a few items of clothes, that had previously been Dudley's, and few odd memories he had picked up, such as shells from the only time he went to the beach, and school books, that he had hidden from his family. This was also placed in the van, before a tired Harry returned to the house for the last time, to wait for his family to return from their meal.

'Boy! Where are you?'

'Here, U-Uncle Vernon.' Harry quietly said as he walked out the house.

'Have you packed everything? Is it all in the van?'

'Yes Uncle Vernon..'

'Well, get into the car then! And don't make a sound for the whole journey.'

'Yes Uncle Vernon.'

The family drove to Dover to catch their ferry. Dudley sat stuffing his face with sweets, whilst Petunia and Vernon talked about their new home. Harry, meanwhile, sat quietly, staring out of the spotlessly clean window, wondering if his life was going to be any different in France. Just over an hour later they arrived at Dover Wharf, where Uncle Vernon showed the officials the paperwork for their journey, before driving the car onto the ferry, closely followed by the moving van.

'Okay, we can leave the car here, and go and get a drink. The journey should only take an hour.' Said Petunia as she opened her door. 'Come on then.'

'You can stay here, freak' Spat Uncle Vernon as he strode away with his wife and son. Harry, who had left the car, hoping to be able to get a drink, stood still.

'Of course, freaks don't deserve nice things.' Harry whispered to himself. 'But I have an hour for myself, I'm not going o stay here.' After waiting to make sure that his family had definitely left, he decided to wander off by himself.

**AN: so, the Dursleys are off to France! Harry is going to meet a witch on the ferry, who recognises him as ' the boy who lived' (Because she was in the same year as his parents) and becomes his magical guardian. Any suggestions for names?**

**Also, when the boys go to school, I will need names and personalities for other children. Any requests for them?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: all characters belong to j. , apart from Mara, who is introduced in this chapter. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, favourites and followed. **

Harry was wandering the corridors of the ferry when he came upon a small room, in which were some comfortable chairs and a few books. A sign upon the wall, saying ' free, please take' highlighted a pile of booklets, titled 'Basic french for beginners'. Picking up a copy, Harry curled up in a blue chair, and began reading. 'I may as well be able to understand my new classmates.' He thought.

Around quarter of an hour later, a tall woman walked in the door. 'James?' She asked.

Harry looked up, shocked and scared. The woman was looking at him, confusion written in her brown eyes. 'No, not James, but you look so much like him. And those are Lily 's eyes. Are you their son?'

'You knew my parents?'

'Yes, I was in the same year as them at school, but a Ravenclaw. My name is Mara.'

'Ravenclaw?'

'Yes, we were friends although we were in different houses. Why are you here, are you going on holiday?'

'No, I am moving house, we are going to live in Dieppe, in France.' Harry didn't know why he was telling her this, but he felt like he could trust her.

'I would like to stay in contact with you, I live in France, andI could tell you about your parents.'

'Yes please! ...I don't know what my new address or telephone number is though. And my uncle probably won't let me use the phone, or let me have any stamps...' Mara was confused at this, but dismissed it, not wanting to upset Harry.

'Here, I'll write down my address and give you some stamps.'

'Really? You don't have to, I don't want you to spend money on me.'

'You are the son of Lily and James, if I want to spend money on you, then I will.'

Mara wrote down her address on a piece of paper, and gave it to Harry along with some stamps. They then began talking, with Mara telling Harry story of how she met his parents.

Half an hour later, Harry leapt up.

'I'm so sorry Mara, but I must go, I need to get back to the car before we arrive.'

'Okay. Wait, what do you want me to call you?'

'My uncle calls me either boy or freak, you can choose from one of them! Sorry, bye!'

Harry ran out the door, racing towards where the cars were.

'Boy or freak? I thought his name was Harry? Freak? Who is he living with, for them to disrespect him that much. By Merlin, he's the boy who lived! I'm going to have to do some investigations..'

**AN: still need some ideas for students at the primary school. Should Mara intervene and send him to a wizarding primary school, or should he go to a muggle one? I'm leaning more towards wizard. This would be his last year at primary.**

**So far I have one student:**

**An Asian parselmouth, courtesy of anonymous0786 btw, did you have a name for them?**

**Please send in some more students, I will aim to include all that are suggested! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry arrived back at the car, panting and out of breath, but thankful that his family weren't back yet. He sat on the floor outside the car, stashing the booklet, paper and stamps into the pocket of his trousers, so they wouldn't be seen. 5 minutes later a warning came on from the speakers on the ferry 'WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN FRANCE IN 10 MINUTES, PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR VEHICLES'. A few moments later, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley returned to the car. Once the ferry had docked, they followed other cars into France, then began the drive to their new house.

Upon their arrival, the Dursleys and Harry left to explore their new home. Harry followed the family around, seeing the kitchen, living room, study, bathroom, and bedrooms. Upon seeing Dudley's large three rooms, he wondered where he would have the pleasure of living. However the family were too busy helping Dudley decide what colour to paint the door to his second bedroom. So Harry decided to leave them, and explore by himself. Here, the cupboard under the stairs was a pantry, so he couldn't live there, food was too important to the Dursleys... There was however, a cellar, which was accessed through a door in the downstairs corridor. Upon exploring it, he found that it had no determined use, and also had a hidden exit to the garden. He hoped to 'encourage' his uncle to let him live in there. The garden was quite big, which meant more work for him to do, but had a path which led to the sea. When he returned to the Dursleys, they had decided on a colour for Dudley's doors and rooms.

'There you are, freak! Start bringing in our bags'

Harry began to begin the repetitive task of bringing in the Dursley's personal belongings, whilst the delivery men brought in the heavy furniture, under the watchful eye of Vernon Dursley. Once Harry had finished, he managed to find the courage to ask his Uncle where he would be living.

'You, boy, can live in the cellar. There is a mattress down there already. We will want dinner at the usual time, there should be some food in the kitchen.'

Harry left his uncle to go and settle into his new home. The spare furniture, a cabinet, wardrobe, desk and chair, had been placed into the cellar, meaning he had a few places to put his things. Once he had rearranged the furniture, he removed the paper and stamps Mara had given him from his pocket, and placed them into a drawer. The French booklet was placed on top of the cabinet. He then returned upstairs, to see what there was that he could cook for the Dursleys.

After rummaging around in the cupboards, Harry managed to find and cook tea. He then had to listen to the Dursleys eat it, as he cleaned the kitchen. However, as he expected he would not be offered any food, Harry packaged up the leftovers, and quickly smuggled them down to his room to eat later. Upon his return, he had to serve the Dursleys their dessert, which consisted of chocolate cake, which again, he was not offered any, as Dudley had finished whatever was left.

'Tomorrow Dudders, we will go and buy you some new clothes for the primary school. We don't need to buy uniform, as they do not have any, so you will be able to wear whatever you want.'

**AN: I need your opinions readers! Should harry go to a muggle or wizarding primary school? Please review!**

**I have been given many more witch/wizard characters than muggle, but still need some more! **

**Please review, I love to know what you think of the story so far, constructive criticism is also appreciated!**

**Harry gets in touch with Mara next chapter, what should they talk about?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so so sorry, for the long delay in this next chapter, really didn't know what to write! And then my internet went... Anyway, sorry again, but here is chapter 6!**

The next day

The Dursley's had driven into the centre of Dieppe to buy new clothes and school equipment for Dudley, leaving Harry at home by himself. Harry had been given the usual list of chores to do, including cleaning the whole house and tidying the garden. He rushed to finish all his jobs, knowing that when he had he could write a letter to Mara. This was a novel prospect for Harry, as he had never had a friend he could write letters to, at school Dudley and his gang prevented him from having any friends. Cleaning the house also have him a chance to explore the house better, including the garden. After finishing his jobs, Harry grabbed a pen from the side, then returned to his cupboard to begin writing a letter to Mara. Unsure of what to write he just simply wrote

_Dear Mara_

_It's me, Lily and James' son. I don't know what to write, but this is my new address..._

Harry then ran upstairs to check what his new address was, by reading the address on the front of the mail they had received that morning. Rushing back downstairs he scribbled his address onto the paper, before continuing to write.

I _hope you can tell me some more about my parents, as I don't know very much about them, my uncle just says that they were d I hope to hear from you soon, if my uncle doesn't find your reply first, he doesn't like me speaking to other people very much... Thank you very much_

_From Freak_

Harry then folded the letter, before copying Mara's address neatly onto an envelope and placing the letter inside. After placing a stamp on the corner of the envelope he walked outside and posted the envelope into the letterbox down the road. Returning home, Harry walked around the house to check that it was completely tidy, and then retreated to his cellar to wait for the Dursleys return. After fiddling with Dudley's broken alarm clock, he managed to set it for 6 o'clock the next morning, so he could get to the post before his uncle. Harry also used this time to carry on learning some basic French, knowing that his cousin had made no attempt to do so. By knowing French, Harry hoped that he would be able to gain at least one friend in his new school, at least before Dudley began to bully them into staying away from him. Sitting on his bed, Harry quietly spoke to himself. ''Bonjour. Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry. Je suis l'Anglais. Comment appelle tu? Oui. Non. Merci. Aurevoir. Sava? Sava bien merci.'

The Dursleys soon returned, laden with shopping, which Harry had to sort out, and then he began making dinner.

**AN: again, sorry... please forgive me... :(**

**Any reviews welcome! Also, I have no experience of French primary school, so if anyone has any pointers they will be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

Harry shot up in bed, slamming his hand on the alarm clock, before blindly reaching around for his glasses and shoving them on his face. After realising why his alarm clock was going off, he crept to the bottom of the stairs. There he stood and listened, checking that the sound had not woken up the Dursleys. When he could hear the loud sound of Vernon's snoring he tiptoed up the stairs, stopping again at the top to listen. Here he had to open the door, which thankfully he had checked and oiled whilst cleaning the house, meaning that it silently opened. In the dark, Harry crept towards the front door, watching and listening for anyone waking up.

The postman had not yet arrived, so Harry stood by the front door, going over the French terms he had learnt yesterday. At quarter to 7 the post arrived, dropping quietly into the house. Harry gently picked up the many envelopes, looking for one with his name on. 'Mr V. Dursley, Mr V. Dursley, Mr and Mrs V. Dursley, Mrs P. Dursley. To the parents/ guardians of Dudley Dursley. To the parents/ guardians of Harry Potter. Mr H. Potter, son of Lily and James Potter.' 'Harry. That's me... Well at least that's what was on the front of my books in school.' Harry grasped the letter for him, leaving the rest on the floor in front of the mailbox, in case his family woke up before he returned upstairs.

Creeping down stairs again, Harry lay on his bed, before opening his letter.

_Dear Harry_

_Why did you sign your name as freak? I will tell you now, your name is Harry James Potter, actually, fully it will soon be Lord Harry James Potter, once you claim your lordship. As you probably know, you are the last remaining heir to the Potter line, which also gives you a seat on the Wizengamont, should you wish to take it. Currently the Potter seat is empty. In my opinion, I would suggest naming someone to hold it in your place, it will make school very difficult if you are trying to be a full Wizengamont member. Anyway, back to this, your name is not freak, or boy, you should call yourself by your proper name, Harry. I will have words with your uncle if he thinks it is acceptable to call you a freak, or to prevent you from speaking to people._

_Now, your parents. Your father was James Potter, and your mother Lily Evans. You were one year old when they were murdered, miraculously you survived, leaving you with only that scar on your forehead. It was a terrible loss to all of our world, they were such remarkable and influential people, and are greatly missed by everyone._

Here the letter was splattered with water, as if Mara had been crying.

_I first met your mother on the train. She was quite a quiet girl, a stark contrast to my confident manner, but it was to be expected, she was the first in her family to go to Hogwarts, whilst my parents, along with my older brother and sister had been there already. Your father I didn't really know, apart from on the Quidditch pitch, due to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor never really having many classes together. Both your parents were sorted into Gryffindor, whilst I went to Ravenclaw. I remained friends with your mother throughout all our school life, there's something about the people you first meet on the train which binds you for life, whether for good or bad._

_Lily was a caring and kind person, leaving her with having many friends in all the houses, including Slytherin. Some would almost say she was part Hufflepuff! James had 3 closest friends: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Together they were such the troublemakers, and would pull all sorts of pranks on the professors and students. They called themselves 'The Marauders' and had quite a hatred for Slytherins, especially Severus Snape, who was a close friend of your mother's._

**AN: to be continued, letter is quite long so have broken it up so you can read this bit!**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stopped reading to quickly check and listen for movement upstairs. He didn't expect they would be down for a while, Vernon didn't start work for next week, so would probably lie in until about half past 9. Petunia would be up at 9 in order to get Harry up, to make breakfast. Dudley would probably be in his games room until breakfast was ready.

_One of the most memorable pranks I can remember at the moment, was in 6th year, when the Marauders somehow managed to bewitch everyone's clothes for the day, and change their house colours. The funny thing was, the house would change every hour, randomly, so no one knew who was in each house. To avoid detection, they also bewitched their own robes! Dumbledore must have suspected them, they were the most obvious troublemakers in the school, but he let it go. The next week, they followed it up by applying a similar charm to everyone's hair, causing it to change between red, yellow, green or blue highlights. The finale of this was to bewitch all the teacher's robes, causing them to occasionally act like an invisibility cloak, making the professors disappear. However the teachers would use this to their advantage, and sneak up on unsuspecting students when they were not paying attention in class, mainly James! I heard, from one of the prefects, that professor Flitwick had asked Lupin how they had manage to carry it out, and that he was planning to prank the students another year, once the Marauders had left! He has quite a mischievous side to him I think! I do not know if he has done it yet, you had better watch out Harry!_

_Do you know which primary school you will be going to Harry? I assume you will be going for your last year of school, before you go to Hogwarts? I work at Little Rock Primary School, which is only a short walk from your house, I would expect you to be going there._

_Who are you living with, what is your Uncle's name? We have not seen or heard of you for ten years, you had disappeared from our world after James and Lily 's deaths. You must be living a very sheltered life, for no one to have seen you, and for your Uncle to want to prevent you from speaking to others. It is wrong that he calls you freak, he doesn't abuse you in any way does he? Harry you can trust me, I want you to be able to have someone to speak to, it does not seem as if you are very close to your adoptive family. At the school I act as a sort of counsellor, as someone that the students can speak to, I hope you can treat me as that, if not as a friend. I hope you will be able to speak to me, and that you are settling in alright in your new house._

_Mara Tonks_

Harry looked up, glad he had someone to talk to, but confused over many of the things Mara had said. He quickly wrote a list if things she mentioned that he did not understand, which he would question in his reply:

Wizengamont

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

Hogwarts

Charms/ bewitched

The reply would have to wait until later, Harry could hear movement upstairs, looking at the clock he could see it was just before 9, Petunia had probably just woken up. After attempting to flatten his hair, Harry straightened his glasses before trudging upstairs to begin cooking breakfast for the family.


	9. Chapter 9

After finishing all his chores, and giving the Dursleys their lunch, Harry returned to his cellar to write a reply to Mara.

_Dear Mara_

_I called myself freak, as that is what my Uncle calls me most of the time. He calls me freak as I sometimes do weird things that he does not like, for instance I once managed to grow my hair back overnight after Aunt Petunia shaved it all off. I think there is something wrong with me, as I always seem to do weird things. I think Aunt and Uncle know what is wrong with me, they seem to think I can control it though, and tell me to stop doing it all the time._

_I know my name is Harry Potter, but my Uncle prefers to call me freak or boy. I am liking the new house, I have much more room here than the old house, the cellar is much bigger than my old cupboard, it is a bit colder though. I shouldn't complain though, my Uncle says I should be grateful that they are even looking after me, he wanted to send me to an orphanage when they got me, but Petunia persuaded him not to. I am living with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and my cousin Dudley. I am going to Little Rock school, so I will hopefully see you there, it will be nice to have someone I can talk to. I am looking forward to hopefully making some friends there. I don't think Uncle Vernon abuses me, I am a bit scared of him, but he doesn't hurt me anymore than I deserve, I only get hurt when I do something wrong, or don't finish all my chores._

_I am very grateful for your letter, but there are some things I don't understand.. What is the Wizengamont, and how am I a Lord? What's Hogwarts, and why were you talking about charms and bewitched robes? Are they like magic tricks, or illusions? What is Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw?_

_From Harry Potter_

Harry then sealed and stamped his letter, before going over to the wardrobe, and squeezing behind it in order to duck out into the garden through the hidden door. (The door was like a stable door, covered by a bush on the outside, and the wardrobe on the inside. Harry would just open the bottom half, as the top half was quite securely attached to the bush, in order to stop it falling over.) He snuck around the house and down the road, to post his letter before sprinting back to his cellar. Thankfully he was not spotted, and sat down on his bed to continue learning a little French.

**AN: thanks to all those who have read, favourited, followed or reviewed. Sorry, for spelling mistakes, I have just found out that I misspelled privet drive as private drive in first chapter... stupid autocorrect. Harry is going to go to a muggle primary school, that has quite a few witches and wizards there, I just couldn't see the Dursely's sending him to a wizarding one. I think this way works quite well though.**

**Please see the poll on my profile page, and a list of contributed characters from readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mara's POV

'What on earth was Dumbledore thinking, to send him to the Dursleys! Even I know how much they hate magic, they never wanted anything to do with the Potters! That poor, poor boy.' Mara carried on reading. 'He is abused! But he doesn't realise it, to think he blames himself! Oh, at least he is coming to Little Rock, I can keep an eye on him there then... He doesn't know what the Wizengamont is? Okay, that can be understood, he is in effect a Muggleborn. I wouldn't expect his aunt and Uncle to know of his lordship and of the Wizengamont.'

'What is Hogwarts! I do not believe that, he should know where his parents learnt everything. I am going to have words with this uncle of his, not telling him about Hogwarts! Unless, they have not told him anything.' Now shocked over what Harry had written, Mara continued down the page of his letter. 'What do I mean by charms and bewitched items?! He does not even know who or what he is I expect. Oh dear oh dear, the boy who lived, not even knowing he is a wizard...'

Mara angrily snatched up her quill, settling down at her desk to write a reply to Harry

_Dear Harry._

_There are so many things I need to tell you about your parents and your own life, things that would be better said in person. School begins next week, so I am hoping you will be able to come and speak to me at one point so I can better explain some important things to you, that will probably change your life. I will arrange for a meeting with you in the first week of school, so you can know some more things about yourself._

_I do feel that the Dursleys are not treating you very well, please write to me if anything happens, I have included some extra stamps so you can reply, as I expect you are running short. Do not tell your Uncle about me, I expect you will not want to, but if he find out then he may prevent you from speaking to me, judging by the way he treated your parents and their abilities._

_Harry, finally there is nothing wrong with you, you do not have a condition, but a special ability, the same as your parents, which I can teach you about when we meet in person again._

_I know this letter is not very informative, but as I said earlier, many things cannot be said in a letter._

_From Mara_

Mara sealed up the letter, placing a small booklet of stamps inside, before writing his address and posting it the muggle way.

* * *

**AN: I will, from now on, indicate who's point of view a chapter is in, as I feel it is important to get Mara's point of view included as well. Please see the poll on my profile page.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed, or reviewed!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's POV

Harry read Mara's letter, confusion building up as he wondered why she could not tell him very much more about his parents, and why she felt that the Dursleys were mistreating him. Vernon's rule no.1, don't tell anyone how we treat you. Harry was she he had not broken this rule, but then how would Mara know? He thought back over his letters, but no, he could not think of a time when he had said he was hurt, only that he is just given the punishment he deserved.. 'Was it wrong to tell her that?' Harry wondered silently, snapping quickly back to reality as Petunia shouted to get dinner ready.

'Come on then boy!' She shouted, as Harry walked past her, head downcast. He couldn't see the conflicting emotions in her face, as she regretted shouting at him, but knew she had to as her husband was listening. God forbid, if Vernon knew she actually cared a little for her nephew. Harry flinched as she yelled again, 'Hurry up, boy!', before mouthing quietly, 'I'm sorry Harry.'

Vernon had no idea that Petunia cared for him, he didn't notice the food that she left for Harry to eat, the extra food she asked him to make, then to throw away. He didn't notice her casually turning up the heating on cold nights, so Harry stayed a bit warmer on the cellar. He didn't notice the extra blankets she began to 'store' in the cellar. Harry didn't know either, that his mother's sister cared for him, his hatred for his Uncle seemed to cover all members of his family.

Harry hurried to the kitchen, not looking at his uncle and cousin who were sprawled over the sofas watching the television, not noticing the caring look Petunia gave him. He quickly set to making the large amount of sandwiches the Dursleys required for lunch, piling them up on a plate before carrying them into the living room. 'Well done, freak, you actually managed to do it this time, without harming yourself.' Vernon laughed, his many chins wobbling, whilst Harry simply nodded, and returned to the kitchen, ignoring his aunt as she gracefully walked past. He remembered the last time he had had to make sandwiches, when he was rushing and cut his finger. There was so much blood, Harry felt a little faint, but ignored it, knowing that there would be much worse pain should he disappear whilst making his Uncle's lunch. Wrapping a towel around it, Harry quickly finished the lunch, and took it into his uncle, who saw his bloody hand and just laughed. 'You had better not have gotten any blood anywhere you freak. Incapable of even making a sandwich! Pathetic.' When Harry removed the towel, and gently washed the blood off, he saw that there was no cut there, and no evidence of his hand ever being cut. He dismissed it, wanting to concentrate on finishing the job, and escaping punishment.

In the kitchen, Harry tidied up, shaking the memories from his head. Once finished, he quickly ate the crust that was left, along with a glass of water. Setting the washing machine going, Harry sneaked a glance at the living room, and seeing that his family was preoccupied, quietly looked at the letter that had been addressed to his parent/guardian.

**AN: thanks to all those reading, hope to get another chapter up later tonight! **


	12. Chapter 12

_To the parent/guardian of Harry James Potter_

_Welcome to Little Rock Primary School._

_As Harry is joining in year 6, he will be sorted into a class based on his levels given by his previous school, however, his class may be liable to change, depending on the levels he gets in the Christmas tests. Harry seems to not do very well in school, and has had low levels for all his end of year exams. For this reason, for the time being we will place him in bottom set. As I said earlier, this can change, and I would hope he would be able to improve his grade. Due to his recent arrival to France, I would recommend he attends the language club, which is run after school on a Tuesday, and helps new arrivals learn French, so they can better understand their lessons and life._

_School will begin on Monday_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr P Henry_

_Head of Little Rock Primary School_

Harry then looked at Dudley's letter

_To the parent/guardian of Dudley Dursley_

_Welcome to Little Rock Primary School._

_As Dudley is joining in year 6, he will be sorted into a class based on his levels given by his previous school, however, his class may be liable to change, depending on the levels he gets in the Christmas tests. Dudley seems to do very well in school, having done very well in lessons and homework, but not as well in exams. For this reason, he will be placed in one of the higher sets. As I said earlier, this can change, and I would hope he would be able to keep or improve his high grades. Due to his recent arrival to France, I would recommend he attends the language club, which is run after school on a Tuesday, and helps new arrivals learn French, so they can better understand their lessons and life._

_School will begin next Monday_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr P Henry_

_Head of Little Rock Primary School_

Harry hoped that being in a different group to Dudley would mean that he could make some friends, as well as having Mara there he could speak to. Replacing the letters as he found them, Harry sliced up then carried the chocolate cake he had made earlier into the Dursleys, replacing it with the now empty sandwich plates. He then made hot drinks of tea for his Aunt and Uncle, and a glass of coke for Dudley.

Once they had finished eating, he tidied and washed up, before hoovering the kitchen then returning to his cellar to write a quick letter to Mara.

_Dear Mara_

_I have received my letter for Little Rock, so will hopefully be seeing you there on Monday. Thank you very much for the stamps. I look forward to making some friends there. I have been practising my French, so hope I will be able to speak to the other children, and understand the teachers, as I feel my Uncle will not let me go to the club, I may be needed to cook tea. What equipment will I need for school? My cousin has many new items, but I am not sure what I actually need. Where do I need to go on Monday? I have it been able to see the leaflet we were given, so I am hoping you will be able to give me some ideas on what to do on the first day!_

_Thanks for all your help, and the new stamps._

_From Harry_


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was at school, the loner kid. He had no friends, they had been bullied already by Dudley to ignore him. He couldn't understand anything his teacher said, his basic knowledge of French having disappeared. He dreaded each lesson, knowing that his grades were just going down. Mara wasn't there, she had gone away on the second day, leaving him alone and confused. He wished he was somewhere else, living with someone else, that his parents hadn't died. Mara had never managed to speak to him, he had no idea what she needed to tell him, about his abilities. He had sent her many letters, none of which had gotten a reply. He had run out of stamps, so could contact no one. As he was in a different class to Dudley, he could no longer do the school work for his cousin, meaning that Vernon punished him. He seemed to be stuck in a hell-hole, with no help. As he walked up to the school, children shouted 'freak, idiot, weirdo' at him. The school alarm went off, signifying the start of a new day of torture. B-beep b-beep b-beep b-beep b-beep beep beep beep beep.

Harry woke up, glad to escape from the nightmare, and took deep breaths to calm down. Switching off his alarm, and grabbing his glasses, he crept upstairs for his daily routine of reaching the post before his Uncle. He had learnt that the post came in the week at quarter to 7, and on Saturday at quarter past 7. Saturday's meant that he had less time to himself after the post and before breakfast, meaning he had to wait until his chores were done to reply. He grabbed the letter addressed to Mr , and returned down stairs, stashing it in his drawer to be read later. Once upstairs again, he began doing the quieter chores, such as dusting, and checking that everything was there for breakfast. On Saturdays Uncle Vernon liked a full English Fry-Up, which was lots of work and multitasking for Harry, but he had perfected the method to most efficiently do it, to Vernon and Dudley's taste. Beginning first by frying the bacon, Harry began making slightly more noise, making sure the doors were open, so Vernon would be awoken by the smell of his favourite breakfast, rather than an alarm. He had learnt from experiences, that the mood his Uncle was in for a day greatly depended on how he woke up. As expected, as Harry began frying the eggs and boiling water for drinks, Vernon and Dudley slumbered downstairs, matching double chins wobbling, and sleepily sat at the table. Minutes later, Petunia arrived, more awake than her husband and son, and with far fewer chins. Serving up the family's dishes, Harry left the remainder of the food in the centre of the table, as Dudley was sure to finish it off, and brought in drinks.

Nibbling on a piece of crispy bacon, Harry tidied up the kitchen, wiping up grease stains and writing a shopping list, as the Dursleys were due to go into Dieppe in the afternoon for their weekly shop.

Whilst the Dursleys were sat together in the living room, Harry had to Hoover upstairs, and clean the bathroom. He then tidied the dining room, preparing it for lunch, as the Dursleys had their neighbours coming over for a meal. He also had to make the meal, he wasn't sure what it was called, but just followed the recipe that his Aunt had given him. Once that was done he had to go around the whole house, checking that everything was immaculate, and ready for the Deponts to come over, placing flowers from the garden in vases, cleaning the windows, glasses and silverware. Just before the Deponts were due to come over, Vernon called everyone into the living room.

'Here is the plan. We need to make a good impression on the Deponts, they are very influential in the area. They have a son in your year Dudley, called Henri, and twin girls in the year below, Emily and Eva. So, Petunia, you will be in the kitchen, ready to bring in drinks, as if you are just checking the meal. Dudley, you will be sat in the living room, but will come and greet them when they arrive. Offer to take Henri up to your games room if you would like. I will be in the living room also, ready to get the door when they arrive. And you, boy, will be in your room, which I will lock so they cannot go into should they decide to explore. I wouldn't want them finding you, it would bring our reputation down if they saw you, you are a disgrace!'

'Yes, Daddy'

'Yes, Dear'

'Harry just nodded, and traipsed downstairs.

'Oh, and Dudley, make sure you put something intellectual on, like the news or a documentary. We need to send the right image.'

**AN: wow that one's a bit longer! If there's anyone with any experience of French school, could you drop me some hints, otherwise it will just be based on an English one**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry walked down the stairs to his room, hearing his Uncle lock the cellar door behind him. With a sigh, he flopped onto his bed, then twisted to grab Mara's letter out of the drawer.

_Dear Harry_

_I hope to settle some of your worries about school, which you mainly have due to lack of information. When you first arrive, follow the directions to the main reception, where Madame Robin will give you instructions and a timetable for your first day. At Little Rock we give students the basic necessary equipment each year for their work, you will receive this when you pick up your paperwork from reception. This will give you everything you need, as well as a bag you can use to carry your books and other equipment in. You can either bring pack lunches, or money for school dinners. As you probably know, there is no school uniform, so you can wear what you like, though you will need to begin bringing in spare clothes for when you do sport. If you have any concerns, or worries, even about the smallest things, then you can come and speak to me, my room is right next to the main reception. I will imagine you will find it very easy to make new friends, there are also some other new students joining other years, as well as original students in your year who are very friendly._

_It is good that you are learning French, although many of the teachers can speak English, as you said, it will help you with gaining friends who speak French as a first language, as well as benefiting your education, as the majority of lessons are taught in French. _

_From Mara_

Harry knew there was no point in replying to Mara today, as it was a Saturday, so he would probably see her before she got his letter. He listened out for his family and the neighbours, upon hearing laughter and talking upstairs he knew he would be downstairs for a while yet, as they had only just begun eating. He could hear Madame Dupont congratulating Petunia on her 'delicious cooking' and the cleanliness of her house. Harry glared darkly towards the dining room, when he heard Vernon replying, 'Well, my pet takes great care of her house and family, and spends most of her time practising lovely new dishes such as this one that she can make for our friends and family.' Harry recognised this comment for what it was, a well though out phrase, making the Duponts seem as if they were friends of the Dursleys, and lifting his wife on a pedestal, whilst Harry could never claim the praise for anything he did. Vernon would use this technique quite often, to manipulative those he was speaking to , and to persuade them to do something that would ultimately benefit him. In this case it was the friendship of the Duponts, to make his own family more influential in the area by getting the backing of a well-known family. He also found a friend for Dudley, if the sounds of his piggish laughter was anything to go by. Knowing he would be down here for a while, Harry looked through his French booklet, before deciding to have a nap, any distraction was welcome to block out the feeling of hunger, which was not helped by the smells and sounds of the Dudley's and Dupont's meal wafting down the stairs.

When Harry later awoke, it was to the sound of Vernon's voice bellowing sown the stairs. 'Come on boy! This house isn't going to clean itself!' Harry, head bowed walked up the stairs, and quietly yawning, wandered into to the dining room. The Dursleys obviously had made a little attempt to tidy up after themselves, at least whilst the Duponts were there, but there was still a larger pile of dishes that required washing up. Setting the first load going, Harry returned to the dining room to remove the dessert dishes, and the glasses, which were, along with the remaining dishes, were neatly stacked next to the sink, ready for go in the machine once it had finished. Harry found his jobs much easier in France, here they had a dishwasher, whilst in Britain they had only had a sink, which meant Harry spending a lot of time washing dishes, and more punishments when he did not finish quick enough. Tidying up the now empty dining room, Harry left the shopping list on the corner of the table to the shops, where Petunia was bound to find it before she went out.


	15. Chapter 15

The remainder of the weekend passed in its usual manner, Harry spent the majority of his time cleaning and tidying the house, ensuring that it was extra clean due to the fact he was stating school on Monday, so would have less time. Dudley, as usual, spent his time hidden in his room, playing games on his computer. Vernon was to be found in the living room, watching television, whilst Petunia went out for the day on Sunday, with Madame Dupont, who she was apparently rapidly becoming close to, much to Vernon's joy. 'It will be wonderful for us to become friends with the Duponts, their boy will be such a good friend for Dudley, and they are so influential in our area.'

On Sunday, Harry had to do some baking, in order for Dudley and Vernon to have cake and biscuits for their pack lunches. In the evening he had to make their sandwiches, even though they would both probably buy food as well, but Petunia wanted to ensure they both had plenty to eat. Petunia also, to Vernon's annoyance, told Harry to make himself a sandwich. Later, Harry heard them talking, saying that she only did it to reduce suspicions at school 'We don't want them suspecting anything, he needs to remain unnoticed.' After leaving out everyone's lunch on the side, for Petunia to pack into their respective bags, Harry retreated to his cellar in order to go to sleep, as he still had to get up to cook everyone's breakfast in the morning. Vernon needed to leave at a quarter to 8 in order to go to his new job, and would expect at least a couple of bacon sandwiches.

As soon as Harry placed his head on the pillow he fell asleep, used to having to catch sleep up whenever he could. He was also a very heavy sleeper, as when they were younger, Dudley had a habit of running down the stairs in the middle of the night, to get some food, but also ruin Harry's sleep. He dreamt of flying motorbikes, a common dream of his, although he had no idea what it meant. This dream was a lot better than some of his others, thoughts of Vernon going too far in his punishments, of him being abandoned and not being found, of his family completely forgetting him, and him being stuck in his cupboard, or cellar now, forever.

When Harry awoke in the morning, he realised that he would be going to school today, and that he needed to rush upstairs to begin breakfast for his family, especially his uncle, who would be up soon. Once upstairs, he turned on the oven, and began boiling the kettle, whilst waiting for the family's order to come down. As he expected, Petunia soon came downstairs, and instructed Harry to what he needed to cook, before beginning to make the drinks. They worked in silence, Harry not wanting to speak to his Aunt, and Petunia knowing that her husband could hear them from their bedroom. Soon two pairs of heavy footsteps came down the stairs, before two heavy bodies flopped into chairs. Dudley and Vernon sat there in silence, half asleep, mutely accepting their breakfast and coffee from Petunia as she passed it to them, and then slowly eating it, gradually becoming more energised as the caffeine hit their systems. Once they finished eating, they returned upstairs to get changed, Vernon into a crisp new suit which he had brought the weekend before, and Dudley into the new clothes his mother had brought him. Upon his return downstairs, Vernon grabbed his lunch, some money, his phone and car keys, before giving his wife a kiss, and wishing his son a good day at school. Harry rushed down to his room to change his t-shirt into a less dirty one, that didn't have cooking grease on it. It was still many sizes too big, and his shoes didn't quite fit properly. 'But at least I have something to wear, freaks don't really deserve anything.' Harry muttered quietly to himself whilst pulling his t-shirt over his head, taking care not to knock his glasses off, it wouldn't do him any good to break them now. Dudley was by now also dressed and was examining his lunch box, before adding a couple more chocolate bars to it. Harry placed his sandwhich into a carrier bag, before asking his aunt if he should go to school. 'Yes, you may go, I am going to walk your cousin down the road in a minute, but you can take yourself. Do you know where it is? I don't want you getting lost. Because then we'd have to come and find you...'

'Not r-really Aunt Petunia..'

'Okay.' She sighed 'Turn right when you exit the house, and keep going down the road, until you can see it on the signposts, then follow those. Little Rock Primary School..'

'Thank y-you Aunt Petunia.'

With that Harry, grateful that the time he had to speak for was so brief, turned and left the house, heading down the road to his new school, with his head downcast. Petunia watched him go, and sighed again, wondering why he was so frightened of speaking, but then realising that it was due to her husband, and the punishments he gave the boy. Thankfully he had not been hurt too severely, yet, but she kept on waitng and expecting to come home to him unconscious. 'I'm so sorry Lily.'

**So Harry is going to school next chapter, last call for any characters wanted to be at this school, whether it be teacher or students. Check out the current character list on my profile page, and take part in my poll. Hope you are enjoying the story so far?**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry walked down the road to Little Rock. He knew he would be there early but, as he found out in his old school, it was better to get into class before the bullies arrived. Remembering Mara's instructions, he went to the reception to see Madame Robin.

'H-hello? My name's Harry Potter, I'm new?'

'Bonjour Harry. Hang on a second whilst I check something..'

Quickly checking Harry's file on her computer, Madame Robin welcomed Harry to the school. She had a strong French accent, but spoke fluent English, and as Harry would later discover, fluent German, as well as being able to hold a conversation in Turkish, Polish, Italian and Dutch. She would make it her task to learn at least a little of all the languages in her school, so the students could have someone to talk to, and feel comforted by someone who spoke their own language. This also meant that she could be called on to translate lessons occasionally for new students, who had not yet picked up French. 'Okay. Welcome to Little Rock Mr Potter. Your classroom is in room 12. Here is your timetable and map of the schools as you will see, you don't currently take any lessons in other classrooms other than 12, but that may change as the year progresses. You will have sport twice a week, let's look, ah yes, on a Wednesday and Friday. So on a Wednesday and Friday you will have to bring in a change of clothes.' Harry nodded, taking in all this new information, whilst Madame Robin reached below her desk, pulling out a green drawstring bag with Little Rock's logo on it. Checking inside it, she said 'Here is your bag of equipment, why don't you put your sandwiches in there my dear?' Harry timidly passed over his lunch bag, not noticing Madame Robins frown as she saw how little he had to eat. Mentally making a note, she decided not to mention it to Harry at the moment.

'Do you understand much French Harry?'

'A little bit Madame, I have been teaching myself it at home. We were not taught it in our old school.' Harry looked down, ashamed that he did not know it yet.

'Okay, that is fine, do not worry Harry, that is not your fault. Your new teacher, Mr Lupin, is fluent in both English and French, so he will teach in both languages, and will be able to help you if you are struggling.' Looking at her watch, Madame Robin frowned as she saw how early it still was. 'Okay, I will ring Mr Lupin quickly, and you can go and sit in his classroom for a while if you would like, unless you would prefer to go and play outside until school starts?'

'Um, could I go and sit in the classroom please? If that's alright?' Harry shuffled on his feet nervously, not used to having to make his own decisions.

'That'll be fine Harry, let me just ring him to check he it is alright for you to go down.'

Madame Robin walked over to the phone, before dialing classroom 12's extension line.

'Bonjour Remus.'

'Harry Potter, your new student is here, is it alright for him to come and sit in your classroom now? I know it is a little early, but I think he would like to meet you.'

Harry heard faint murmuring on the phone.

'Okay. Shall I walk him down or do you want to come and get him?'

'Okay. I will see you in a minute. Aurevoir!'

Placing the phone back in its cradle, Madame Robin turned back to Harry.

'Mr Lupin is going to walk down to show you around the school a little, so you can know where everything is. If you would like to take a seat for a minute, then he will be here soon.'

Harry nodded, then went and sat on one of the comfy armchairs that lined the reception room. A minute later, Mr Lupin walked in. He was quite tall, with sandy coloured hair, and was wearing an old but smart suit. With a hoarse voice he spoke to Harry.

'You must be Mr Potter then, I presume?'

'Y-yes sir.'

'Come along then, no need to be shy, shall we go for a walk?'

'Yes sir.' Replied Harry, before shouldering his new bag and meekly following Lupin. As they exited the reception, Petunia and Dudley walked in, who completely ignored Harry.

Remus' POV

'You must be Mr Potter then, I presume?' Remus couldn't get over the fact that this was him, this was his best friend's son. He looked so much like James, his clone almost, apart from those eyes, Lily's bright green eyes that you could swear could look into your mind. He had to pretend not to know him though, that was going to be the difficult part. And not call him Prongslet

'Y-yes sir.' Now that was not James, in all his life he had never known James to be shy or nervous of anyone, especially a teacher. He was the one who would answer back to all the teachers, give them nicknames, tease them. Lily even was not nervous, she was shy, but not to the point of stuttering. She was brave, but timid. Why was Harry so scared? It seemed like more than just first day nerves.

'Come along then, no need to be shy, shall we go for a walk?' Hoping to gain his trust, Remus thought to show Harry around the school, to help build up his confidence a bit.

'Yes sir.' _Again, with the sir! It seems surreal for James' son to be calling me sir, I should be Uncle Moony... Oh James, Lily, what has happened to your son?_ Breaking from his thoughts, Remus saw the other new year 6 student walk in. _Dudley Dursley. He's going to have an appointment with the school nurse I think, looking at him... And is that his mother? Why did they not come in with Harry? He is still living with them right? I'll ask Severus... Oh I never though I would be thinking that, asking Severus something, willingly..._

Madame Robins POV

'Bonjour! You must be Dudley and Petunia Dursley?'

'Hello.' Grunted Dudley.'

'I think I have just met your cousin, Harry?'

Petunia jumped in, to prevent Dudley from saying anything unsuitable. 'Yes, Harry is so independent, he wanted to register himself this morning. Dudley here was more sensible though, and let me come with him.

'Ah yes, I see. So here is your timetable Dudley, you will be in classroom 11 with Madame Julien. You will have sport on um, Tuesday and Thursday, so he will need to bring in a change of clothes on those days Mrs Dursley.'

'Okay.'

'Do you understand much French Dudley? I understand you weren't taught it in your previous school?'

'No. We weren't. Everyone in France can speak English though, so it's alright. I shouldn't have to learn their language.' Madame Robin looked shocked at his response, and had to take a few seconds to compose herself.

'I think you will find, Dudley, that not everyone in France can speak English. Although I can, and a majority of the teachers can, they much prefer to speak in the language of the country they are in. Many of the students in your year only speak a little English, so you may need to make an effort to learn some French, if you wish to be able to speak to any of your new classmates. If you would like to, there is a club, or extra lesson as such on a Tuesday after normal lessons have finished, that can help new students learn French. Would you like to join that Dudley? I think it would be very beneficial to you.'

Petunia didn't give Dudley a chance to answer, and instead immediately signed him up for the club.

'I think I would be very helpful for Dudley to go to that. Do you know of any similar clubs for adults? I think it would be a good idea if I could speak French a little better.'

'Well, actually Mrs Dursley, we are in need of a parent to help with the supervision of the Language Club, so you could probably come along as well, and just help supervise. You may also be able to help with the English side, for those students who are trying to learn English at the club.'

'That would be a very good idea, thank you very much.'

'Okay, so back to sorting out Dudley's school things. Madame Robin reached below her desk to grab another equipment bag, this time a blue one. 'In here we have all your basic necessary equipment for school. I see you already have a bag, would you like to put this new one inside it?'

'Yes, do that Dudley.'

Dudley shuffled up to the desk, taking the blue bag from the receptionists hand and shoving it inside his bag.

'Dudley, what do we say?!' Remarked Petunia

'Sorry. Thanks..' Dudley grunted, not looking up as he shook his bag to settle the contents.

As Dudley was zipping up his bag, Madame Robin couldn't help but see the vast amount of food and chocolate he had inside it. She thought back to Harry's pitiful lunch from earlier, and couldn't help but silently compare the two boys, and their school supplies. Mentally she made a note to speak to their respective teachers at some point this week.

'So Dudley, you still have a little time before you are needed in your classroom. Would you like to go outside and play until school starts, or would you like a tour of the school first?'

Dudley began to speak, but Petunia quickly cut him off.

'I would like to go ou-'

'I think it would be good for your to go on a tour, right Dudley? That way you can find your way around the school easier.'

'Yes, mum.'

Furrowing her brow at the conversation between mother and son, Madame Robin called Madame Julien, Dudley's teacher.

'Bonjour Rosie. Your new student is here, I was wondering if you would like to take him on the tour?'

There was murmuring on the phone, before Madame Robin began speaking again.

'Oui, oui. C'est Dudley Dursley votre nouvel étudiant? Vous souhaitez lui faire un tour?'

'Oui, Oui, je comprends. Rendez-vous en une minute.' Switching quickly back to English, Madame Robin spoke to the Dursleys.

'Madame Julien will be down in a minute. Would you like to go on the tour as well Mrs Dursley?'

'Um, yes.' After pausing to think, Petunia added a little French, wincing as she guessed 'Oui. Je voudrais qu'il?'

'Tres bon! Tres tres bon! Very good! You seem to be a natural Mrs Dudley!'

'Well I wouldn't go as far as that Madame Robin! But I can remember a little of my French.' Petunia replied laughing. At that moment Madame Julien walked in. She was quite short but friendly looking, with long blonde hair and childlike blue eyes.

'Bonjour, Dudley, Madame Dursley. Sava?'

'Sava bien merci, Madame Julien.' Replied Petunia.

'You would like the tour?' Asked Mme Julien, in a strong French accent.

'Oui, yes we would, if that is possible.'

'Of course, of course. Follow me, Dudley, Madame Dursley.'

With that the Dursleys walked out of the office, following Madame Rosie Julien.

**AN: following a suggesting from a reviewer, I am going to try to make the chapters longer. This will mean fewer updates, but hopefully it will give you something more interesting to read. Please tell me what length chapter you enjoy most!**

**I apologise for any bad French, I am using my GCSE French knowledge and a translator app to do it, so...**

**I am currently writing an accompanying one shot sort of thing, which will explain why Remus and Severus are**** there...**


	17. Chapter 17

Remus led Harry around the school, pointing out the different areas in the school, and watching his reactions to different rooms. He seemed blown away by the library, so Remus went on to talking about books and the library. 'So, the reason the library is so huge, is because it is also the town library, hence why it is separate to the school. You will be able to visit it out of school time once we get you a card, so you can take out and return books.'

'Really sir? I can use the library?'

'Of course Harry, why wouldn't you be allowed to?'

Harry looked down at his shoes, ashamed at his sudden outburst. 'Well, um sir.. My aunt Petunia told the librarian in Britain that I was the one who kept on damaging Dudley's books, so they wouldn't let me borrow any more.. Even though I would never damage anything Sir! It wasn't me.'

'Harry, I understand. If you would like, you can stay behind for a bit at lunchtime, and I can take you to the library to get a card, and maybe you can get some books out then?

'Really sir?' Harry looked up at Remus smiling, then remembered his manners. 'Well, if it isn't a problem to you sir. I could always go by myself?'

'Noncense Harry. I am your unc-teacher, I am more than happy to help you, I would do it for any student of mine.'

'Thank you very much sir.'

'That's quite alright Harry. Shall we continue?'

'Yes. Sorry sir.'

'No need to apologise Harry, it is quite alright for you to ask questions.'

Remus and Harry continued their tour around the school, showing Harry the canteen, outdoor playground, gym, and finally walking past the reception again to go towards classroom 12. As they walked past, a purple door opened next to reception, and a tall woman walked out, wearing a light long-sleeved purple dress.

'Good Morning Remus'

'Good Morning Mara. This is Harry, my new student.'

'Hello again Harry! Have you just been on the tour?'

'Yes, we are just finishing.'

'How do you know Harry Mara?

'Oh Remus, I forgot to tell you. We met on the ferry when Harry was coming over here, when I was on my way back from Ho-liday. I have been telling Harry a little about his parents, and their... friends..' Here Mara seemed to lose her train of thought, and you could see her thinking, as she thought of what she had said in her letters. She looked up again, wide eyed, and gave Remus a questioning and confused look, before looking back down at Harry. 'Anyway, I should be getting on, I have to go and give a letter to Rosie, and I'm sure you are eager to get on with your lessons you two.'

'Goodbye Mara.'

After this was said, Harry turned to continue walking down the corridor, whilst Mara looked at Remus quickly before mouthing to him 'meeting, first break, urgent, my room.' With a subtle nod of his head, Remus followed Harry down the corridor to their classroom.

'So, do you like the look of Little Rock then Harry?'

'Yes. Although I think I will get lost...'

'Oh, don't worry about that Harry, I'm sure you will be fine, and don't forget that you have a map on the back of your timetable if you do get lost. I'll probably get lost as well, I'm rubbish at finding my way around!' At school my friends would always have to walk with me to lessons, I would get so distracted and end up somewhere completely wrong!' Moving closer to Harry, he softly said. 'Don't tell anyone this Harry, but one time I even ended up walking into the girls bathroom, I could have sworn it was the maths classroom though! My friends, the wonderful people they were, had just let me do it, much to the shock and surprise of myself and the women using the room!' Harry began laughing at his teacher, before abruptly stopping. 'I'm sorry sir, that was rude, I shouldn't have laughed at you.'

'Oh, Harry my boy, I wouldn't have told you if I was scared of you laughing! It's fine for you to laugh, I know you didn't mean it in a rude way.'

Harry looked a little confused, but was soon distracted as Remus opened the door to his classroom. Looking at his watch Remus, directed Harry to a seat fairly close to the front, about 2 rows back and next to the window.

'The rest of your classmates will be here in a moment Harry, if you want to get out your pencil case and get ready for the lesson?'

Harry simply nodded, becoming nervous, and removed his pencil case and timetable from his bag. Looking at his timetable he saw that his first lesson was maths, something that in English he was secretly quite good at, but hadn't actually got around to learning the numbers in French.

'Mr Lupin?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Will Maths be taught in French? As I haven't quite learnt the numbers yet, so may struggle a bit.'

'Well Harry, as Mara and Madame Robin probably have said, we can teach in both. I will probably begin in French, just to see how many students are understanding it, but will repeat everything in English as well. I do hope to move to teaching all in French by the end of the year, but we will begin in both.'

'Thank you sir.' Feeling a little more relaxed, Harry settled into his seat, anxiously glancing at the open classroom door every now and again, and looking out the window, where he could see the playground and neighbouring dog park. He heard a bell go outside, and then chattering and footsteps came past the classroom, before a pale head poked into the classroom. 'Yes, this is us Gaelle. Aha! We get first dibs on seats. Bonjour monsieur.'

'Bonjour. Janus isn't it?'

'That's right. And this is Gaelle.' Janus said as he pulled her into the classroom.

'Ah hello again.'

'Hello sir.'

'Take a seat then children.'

Janus and Gaelle walked over and stood by the double desk in front of Harry.

'Hello.' He shyly said as they looked at him.

'Hello there. I'm Janus, this is Gaelle.'

I'm Harry.'

'Pleased to meet you Harry.' They sat down in front of him, allowing Harry to look at them properly. Gaelle was a tall girl, with dark brown hair and eyes, whilst Janus had light brown hair and green eyes. After those two had sat down, the rest of the students began filing in, choosing their seats and twisting to talk to their friends. Harry saw that some chose not to acknowledge him, but many smiled or said hello. Once all the seats were filled, Remus stood up.

'Bonjour!'

'Bonjour monsieur' replied the class.

'Ca va?'

'Ca va bien merci.'

Harry was a little confused, but judging by the other students bored expressions this was a usual thing to do, probably similar to the English 'good morning class' ritual.

'J'espère que vous avez eu de bonnes vacances. Mon nom est M. Lupin, et je serai votre professeur cette année. Je vais maintenant prendre le registre.'

Mr Lupin quickly looked around the class, judging their expressions and knowledge, before speaking again, this time in English.

'I hope you had a good holiday. My name is Mr Lupin, and I will be your teacher for this year. I will now take the register.'

**AN: okay, last call for any students you want! And I mean last call, I am about to do the register... :) **

**Hope you are enjoying! Any suggestions for things to happen in lessons? Or any differences there are in French lessons? I am kinda making this up as I go along...**


	18. Chapter 18

'Janus Almorado?'

'Bonjour!'

'Emily Cattel?'

'Salut!'

'Gaelle Nightingale?'

'Bonjour.'

'Jo Newman?'

'Bonjour!'

'Harry Potter'

'Bonjour'

Harry didn't notice the wide-eyed looks Janus and Gaelle gave each other when Mr Lupin spoke his name. Remus did however, and slightly shook his head at them, whispering 'No', before continuing to speak to the class.

'So, there's not that many of you, so I thought, as I am new to this school and class, we could all introduce ourselves. I'll start. My name is Mr Lupin, I am originally from Britain, but moved to France in the summer holidays to teach here. Anyone have any questions?'

'Are you married sir?' Blurted out Jo. Remus sighed. 'No I am not Jo. Are you?'

Jo shook his head. 'Of course not sir! I was just curious!'

'Well think before you speak next time. Anyone else?'

Janus raised his hand. 'Yes Janus?'

'May I ask sir, how did you get those scars?' He paused, before adding 'You don't have to say if you don't want to, I'm sorry that was rude...'

'No, no it's fine Janus, someone was bound to ask at some point, it's good for you to be curious. When I was younger, probably about your age, if not a bit younger, I was attacked by a savage wolf, these scars are a reminder of how lucky I was to survive.' He breathed really, before shaking his head a little, and continuing to speak. 'Now, shall we move onto more pleasant topics? If you would like to introduce yourselves, maybe say a little about your family, or hobbies as well? The rest of the class will then be able to ask you questions if they want. You seem pretty confident Janus, would you like to start?'

'Okay sir. My name is Janus Almorado.' He began speaking boldly. 'I live with my mum and dad, and enjoy reading and playing games outside with my friends.' Remus nodded to Gaelle.

'Hi, I'm Gaelle Nightingale.' She softly spoke. 'I live with my mother, and enjoy playing with my pet birds and cat, as well as spending time with my friends.'

'Thank you Gaelle. Emily?'

'My name is Emily Cattel. I live with my parents and many cats, and enjoy learning new things and exploring.'

'Okay. Jo?'

'I'm Jo Newman. I live with my dad and younger brother, Joshua. I'm not married, thanks sir!' He laughed. 'I enjoy pranking my friends, and inventing new tricks.'

'Oh dear, we had better watch out for you then Jo! Harry?'

'Um, I'm Harry Potter. I live with my Aunt Uncle and cousin, and enjoy reading and spending time outside.'

'Okay, well done class. Does anyone have any questions for their classmates?'

The class shook their heads, so Remus moved on.

'So, I can see you are all pretty fluent in English, is it everyone's first language?'

Janus started 'Me and Gaelle used to live in Paris, so picked up English there as many of our friends spoke it.'

Emily continued. 'My dad is English and my mum is French, so I can speak both.'

Jo contributed with 'I moved from England to France 3 years ago.'

Sensing it was his turn, Harry added 'I moved from Britain in the summer.'

'Okay then, so I am assuming you are happy to learn in both languages then? By the end of the year I hope to be teaching in French all the time, but we can begin with both and move onto that gradually.'

'That sounds good sir.' Replied Jo, looking around at his classmates who were nodding.

'So shall we start maths then?' Remus asked with a smile on his face, laughing as the class groaned. 'Oh, come on, it's not that bad!'

'But Sir!' Moaned the class.

'It's the first lesson on the first day, can't we do something fun? Please?' Asked Emily

'Well, I suppose there is something that I would like to do instead, but...'

'Oh, please sir?' Begged Janus

'You have to promise to work on your maths properly tomorrow?'

'Yes!' Said the class in unison.

'Well, I suppose I could hand out these lessons for a school trip next week? A purely educational one mind?'

'Really!? Where to sir?'

'Oh, just down to the beach, for Geography, we will be going with the other year 6 class, with Madame Julien.'

The class squealed with excitement, only the first day back and they were going on a trip!

'Harry, would you do me a favour of handing the letters out?'

Harry stood up and walked to the front of the class, where he took the letters and gave one to each of his classmates, keeping one for himself which he quickly scanned before placing in his bag. He saw the important information, that it was free, he didn't need anything, and that his guardian just had to sign. That probably meant he would be allowed to go, as the Dursleys didn't have much money they could spend on him, he was a bother to them, and had no way of earning any money, he had to pay for his food and shelter by doing chores at home. He hoped that they wouldn't have any school trips he had to pay for, as he didn't think he would be able to go on them. Coming back from his daydream, he saw that the rest of his class were just finishing reading their letters, and placing them in their bags. Looking at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was basically the end of their maths lesson now, if he remembered his timetable correctly they would be going on to Literacy.

'Gaelle, would be ever so helpful and hand out these books please?'

She stood up, and handed out dark blue books to her classmates.

'Okay, fairly easy task now. No maths! Can you all write your names on the front of your books please?' Once the scratching of pens had finished, Remus set the class their first piece of classwork

'I would like you to write a short paragraph telling me about what you did during the summer up to today, in the form of a diary extract. I will read them, but they won't be shared with the class. Drop your pens when you have finished, so I know you're done.'

The class began their work. Harry sat for a few seconds, thinking what he could write about that wouldn't get him in trouble, then began writing.

_Dear Diary_

_During the summer I moved to France. It was very exciting, we had to drive to the ferry, which took a long time and was very boring. Once we got to the ferry, we left the car. My aunt uncle and cousin went to get a drink, whilst I went off to explore. I walked around the ferry, and found a room full of books, where I started learning French. A little while later, a nice lady called Mara walked in. She thought I was my dad, apparently we look very similar but I have my mum's eyes. We spoke for a bit, and she promised to tell me more about my parents and their lives, as she lives in France. We have been writing to each other, and she told me that she works in my new school. I met her this morning! When we arrived at our new house, we explored it. My new bedroom is much nicer and bigger than my old one, and we have a nice big garden. I have been looking forward to my new school, and think I will enjoy it. My new teacher is very nice! I am looking forward to the school trip next week, I haven't had chance to visit it yet. I hope I can make some new friends here, my classmates seem very nice and friendly._

_From Harry_

Harry signed off his letter as he heard his classmates dropping their pens. He gently placed his on the table, not wanting to make too much noise, then silently smiled as he watched Janus pick up his pen then drop it again from a dramatic height, whilst Gaelle gently placed hers on the table without a noise. As Remus began speaking, Janus' pen slowly rolled of the table.

'Well done class. I can see you have all finished. I will enjoy reading those tonight I expect!' He looked at the clock. 'We have 15 minutes left of the lesson, so I would like you to wrote another short paragraph, saying what you think you will do at the weekend.'

The class resumed their work, Janus reaching down to find his pen, which had somehow ended up on the other side of the classroom. He walked over to get it, smiling at Emily as he passed her desk, and sticking his tongue out at Jo, who responded in the same manner. Returning to his desk he began writing. Harry had already written a few sentences, outlining what he would like to do, but what he knew in his head he wouldn't probably ever get to.

_I would like to go for a walk, and explore the local area better, as I haven't had much chance to yet. I would like to visit the beach, and swim in the sea. I want to learn some more French._

As the bell rang for break, Remus dismissed the class, and they hurriedly packed up their things, eager to go and meet their friends. Harry packed up more slowly, not too sure where he wanted to go.

'Go on then Harry, I'm sure you're eager to go out and play.' Remus looked towards the door, where Janus and Gaelle were looking back.

'Harry, do you want to come with us? We're gonna go up to the field.'

'Yes please!' Harry smiled, and hurriedly picked up his bag, slightly worried they would leave him. Remus watched them go, then picked up some paperwork before walking out his door and locking it. He then began the walk to Mara's office, thinking over in his head about the previous lessons, and, more importantly to him, Harry.

**AN: is everyone liking the longer chapters? I'm sure some of you have noticed your suggested characters, I hope I have managed to depict them how you wanted? I am going to include all those suggested, so don't worry if they're not here yet, they will appear soon! Hope you are enjoying?**


	19. Chapter 19

After casting a muffling spell on the door, Remus sat down at Mara's desk.

'Does he know yet?'

'Hm? Know what?'

'That you were a friend of his father's? I realised I have mentioned you in my letters, that was before I knew you were coming to teach here. Is that why you started, for Harry?'

'Never try hiding something from a Ravenclaw. I now know why they used to say that.' Remus sighed, clasping his hands together. 'Yes, I came here for Harry. He should be going to Hogwarts next year, but at the rate things are gong, he will be a French Citizen, so will go somewhere else, probably Beaubaxtons. Dumbledore wants him at Hogwarts.'

'I see. So you are here to, what, kidnap him?'

'No, no, of course not that! We have been trying to find him, I applied for this position as it gives me something to do whilst I wait for my next orders, and I would like to get to know him better.'

'James would have called you his Uncle.' Mara absent mindedly said.

'Yes. Uncle Moony.'

'Moony?'

'Oh, sorry, slight inside joke.' Remus blushed, remembering where he was.

'Are you planning on telling him?'

'Yes I must, especially as you have mentioned me in your letters. He is bound to reread them at some point, and twig who I am.'

'Sorry.' Mara grimaced. 'Oh, you have a new student joining your class after break.'

'A new student? Already?'

'Well he was in Rosie's class, but is from Turkey, so is struggling to understand the French and English. His name is Adam Yilan. He understands English a little better.' Dropping to a hushed voice, she also added. 'He was seen talking to a snake this morning.'

'Ooh. I understand.'

As Little Rock was mixed magic and muggle, the magical students often ended up in the same class, to avoid problems with accidental magic. They would also have a magical teacher, who could maintain wards to dampen and reduce the effects of accidental magic.

'Mara?'

'Yes Remus?'

'You do remember I cast Muffliato on the door?'

'Oh. Oops.'

'Any other hints of magical students in the wrong class? My class seem a lovely bunch, I can't wait for them to get their letters.'

'Oh yeah. Speaking of that, you know Emily?'

'Cattel? Yes, lovely girl.'

'She's a muggle.'

'But- but, she believes in magic? I thought she accepted accidental magic because she had it herself? Had no one checked before?'

'No, I was only looking at magical auras today, I only look at new students generally, and we had assumed, but.. I saw her coming out of your class, no magic. She's adopted so we don't know her birth parents. Her adoptive parents are both muggle.'

'Okay. Is she going to be staying with me?'

'I think for now, she isn't going to say anything, I don't have an excuse for her moving, your class is so small at the moment, we can't really take any students out. She may move at Christmas.'

'Okay. Harry is magical right? I know we assumed he would be, so he came in my class, but..'

'Yes, he's magical, but his aura seems a little strange. It's gold, but has a solid black stripe in it.'

'Is it his scar, the curse?'

'I could only guess so. His magic seems awfully strong for someone of his age. Is he settling in all right?'

'Yes, he seems to be fine. He is awfully quiet though, nothing at all like his parents.'

'Do remember he has been brought up by someone else, not his parents.'

'Oh, those muggles!' Remus spat the word out. 'They completely ignored him in reception, there's something not quite right there. And he's so skinny! He looks absolutely starved!'

'But his, cousin, he was the opposite right? How could one be so overfed, and the other one starving?'

'I'm not sure, but the mandatory medical check is next week, for all the students, so it will come up there. I don't feel his guardians will do anything for a teacher, but a doctor would be a different thing.'

'We will have to keep an eye on him.'

'I think my students will do that as well. Gaelle and Janus seem to know who he is, they seemed shocked when I read out his name. They haven't said anything, and seem to have taken him under their wing, so to speak.'

'Hopefully he will become friends with them, it's such a shock to move school on the children, especially to a completely different country. He probably misses his friends from back home.'

'Anyway, I must be going Mara, I need to sort out my next lesson.'

'Keep me posted Remus.'

'Will do.' Standing up, Remus removed the muffliato, before placing his wand back into his sleeve and leaving the office.

'Good Morning Madame Robin!' He said as he passed her office.

'Good Morning Remus.' She replied, looking up from her paperwork and waving. Remus returned to his classroom, where looking from his window he could see Harry, Janus, Gaelle and another boy playing together on the playground.

**Harry's POV - beginning of break**

'Harry, do you want to come with us? We're gonna go up to the field.'

'Yes please!' Harry smiled, and hurriedly picked up his bag, slightly worried they would leave him.

'So, Harry, you been in France long?'

'No, Janus, I moved here, what, um two, three weeks ago?'

'Ah, yes. Wherabouts do you live?'

'Um, not too far away, I can walk to school.' Remembering something his Uncle had said, he added. 'On the same road as Henri DuPont?'

'Do you know him then?'

'Not really, I haven't met them, my Uncle mentioned that they had a son in our year.'

'Oh, Henri's alright really, can be a bit full of himself sometimes, he's in Madame Juliens class this year. He can be a quite scary as well, he's quite tall and loud, but he's more of a protector, and picks on bullies in other years. I'll introduce you if you want, he usually helps out on playground duty with the younger years. It's better to get the horrible introductions over and done with sooner rather than later, hey Gaelle?'

'Yes, yes of course.'

'Okay then.' The three children walked over to the playground, chattering about their lives and where they had come from. Harry was happy to just let the other children talk, but they soon noticed, and started badgering him with questions. He was relieved when they arrived and they pointed out Henri. Henri, as Janus had said earlier, was very tall for his age. 'Hello Janus, Gaelle, and... I'm sorry, I don't know your name?'

Pushing him forward, Janus said. 'Il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Il est nouveau?

'Bonjour Harry! Comment vas-tu? En quelle année êtes-vous?'

Harry stood thinking, before replying, shakily in a strong English accent. 'Bonjour Henri. Je suis en 6 année.'

'Pardon, pardon, sorry! You is English?' Henri's English was not the best, but he knew enough to struggle through.

'Oui. Yes I am. I think you have met my Aunt Uncle and Cousin? Ma tante oncle et cousin? The Dursleys?'

'Oui. Je n'aime pas Dudley, il est tres ignorant.'

Harry started laughing, much to the amusement of Janus, Gaelle and Henri. 'What is so amusant? Pourquoi?'

Quickly calming down, Harry managed to reply, 'ma oncle, il pense que ton famille l'aime? My uncle thinks your family likes his?'

'Ma mere aime ton tante, mais nous n'aimons pas votre oncle et le cousin!'

Janus began to look shocked, and quickly spoke in French, too fast for Harry to pick up 'Il vit avec eux, Henri! Tu es stupide? Il vit dans la même maison qu'eux!'

'Oh. Pardon Harry. I did not meant to be rude.'

'You weren't. Je ne l'aime pas.'

Eager to break up this tense moment, Janus hit Harry on the arm, shouting 'tag!'. Remembering how the other students at his school used to play this, Harry began chasing Henri, Gaelle and Janus around the playground, finally managing to land a hit on Henri, before running away again. They played this for most of break, before flopping down onto the grass, panting.

'You're-really-fast Harry! You-should try-out for-the track-team.' Janus said. 'I'm on it, but you caught me so many times. You would probably be good at sprint.' Harry looked slightly confused, but was saved by the embarrassment of asking why he would be wanted, by the bell going off. 'Come on then, back to lesson.'

The four traipsed back to their respective classrooms, collapsing into their chairs with broad smiles on their faces. Remus stood up, telling the class, 'I'll be back in a minute, get out your things for the lesson.' He walked out the door, down the corridor to Madame Juliens classroom, to pick up Adam.

**AN: hope you enjoy! Check out the poll and characters on my profile page! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Remus met Adam and Madame Robin outside Madame Julien's classroom. Madame Robin was chatting to Adam in Turkish, and he was enthusiastically replying. He seemed happy that someone could speak his own language in this strange school.

'Hello Adam, Madame Robin!'

'Hello Remus.'

'Hello Sir.' Adam was very timid and hesitant in speaking, he seemed very confident when speaking in his native tongue, but once he switched to English he became much more uncertain. The trio began walking down the corridor, with Madame Robin starting the conversation.

'I have been speaking to the headmaster, and to Mara, and we feel that it would be good if I sat in your lesson for a while, just to ensure Adam can understand everything whilst he gets the hang of speaking English.'

Remus nodded and was about to speak, but Madame Robin held up a hand, and quickly translated what she had just said into Turkish, so Adam knew what they were talking about. He nodded also, and then looked at Remus.

'That will be ideal Madame, I wouldn't want Adam to miss out on anything. The class is quite small, so we will be able to spend more time with individual students, in order to allow them to understand the lessons.' Remus then paused, and allowed Madame Robin to translate again. 'So Adam, how much English do you understand? I'm not judging you, I struggled when I began learning French, everyone has to begin somewhere.' Adam looked slightly confused, and looked to Madame Robin for guidance, saying a few words in his own language. 'He says you were too fast, could you repeat it?' Remus happily obliged, repeating himself. Adam asked a few questions to Madame Robin, then said, in shaky English 'I understand a little. But not when fast. I prefer slow talking.' Remus nodded and smiled, saying 'that is fine Adam, I will make sure to speak slowly in lessons, and Madame Robin will be able to translate if you need it.' The trio stopped walking, as they had reached classroom 12. 'Here is your new classroom, if you and Madame Robin would like to take a seat, I think there is one close to the back, I will introduce you. If you would like, I will explain your situation in regards to language, so they understand.'

'I would like sir.'

'Okay, in we go!'

They walked into the class, Remus pointing at a seat diagonally behind Harry's before he stood at the front of the class.

'Okay, as the more observant of you may have noticed, we have a new student with us.' The class watched Remus, wondering why he was speaking much slower than earlier. 'His name is Adam Yilan, he moved from Turkey in the summer, and, at the moment, speaks little French, and a slight amount of English. He is still human though, please don't go excluding him, you just may have to speak a little slower, won't they Adam!?'

' Yes, yes, I understand you, but slowly. Please?' The 5 students looked and smiled at Adam. Jo then decided to introduce them all, before Remus had chance to.

'I am Jo Newman. This lovely lady behind me is Emily Cattel. Next to me, sharing the desk, is Gaelle Nightingale and Janus Almorado. Behind them, and next to the window, is Harry Potter.' Jo spoke loudly and clearly, pointing to each student as he introduced them, and they all waved back and smiled. Harry knew more than the most of them how Adam felt, but at least, in the school, most could speak English; none of them apart from Madame Robin could speak Turkish. It was then that he decided to find a Turkish translation book in the library at lunchtime, so he could make an attempt to learn his new classmates language.

'Okay, then, now back to the lesson. So, we have had maths and literacy this morning, usually we would just do one before break, and one after, but the first day is always a little different. Tomorrow we will follow the timetable better, but for now we will go onto a bit of geography. I think a good starter activity would be to get out the maps, so we can mark on all the places we have been to. If you could move the desks in the middle together, then I will find the map and stickers.' Remus quickly looked over to Adam, to check he understood, and saw him talking quietly to Madame Robin. As he walked past them, they looked up, and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. 'Thanks, I understand you slower sir.' Remus nodded, and replied, 'No problem Adam. Give us a hand?'

The class, working together, moved the desks into the centre of the classroom, and placed enough chairs around it for everyone to sit on. Gaelle then went to the back of the room, where Remus was reaching into a cupboard for the giant map. He gently passed her the box of sticker dots, saying 'one colour each please Gaelle.' 'You and Madame as well?' He thought for a second, and then nodded. She returned to the table, and began her task, giving Adam red, Madame Robin white, Jo blue, Emily pink, Janus green, Harry orange, herself purple, and Mr Lupin brown. Sir soon followed behind her, unrolling the map onto the table, and laughing as the map decided to roll itself up again. Mr Lupin left it, going over to his desk and grabbing his mug and pen pot. Seeing what he was doing, Harry walked over to the blackboard, picking up the large rubber, whilst Janus picked up his drinks bottle. As the three walked back to the map, the remaining students, Emily, Gaelle, Jo and Adam spread their arms across the map, holding it down and preventing it from rolling back up. They placed their items on the corners, and then sighed in relief as the map stayed in place.

'Okay class. What we are going to do is this. You all have a different colour, so I would like you to all place your stickers on the places you have been. Obviously we will all be in Dieppe, but does everyone know whereabouts in France we are? You may begin.'

The students stood up, stickers in hand, and wandered around the table to reach various parts of the world. Harry only had two stickers to place, one in Surrey in England, and one in Dieppe, near the north of France. Once he had done that, he sat back down, sadly watching as his classmates placed many stickers all over the map. He wished that he would be able to go exploring some day, around the world. But he knew that would never happen, he had no money, and didn't feel as if he would ever have enough to afford a trip away, Aunt Petunia was always going on about how expensive everything was. He was soon brought back from his daydream as his classmates finally finished placing their stickers.

'Okay. Wow we have been everywhere, especially you Madame Robin!' There were white stickers scattered all over the map, Madame Robin seemed to have visited every country!

'Why did you go to all those places Madame?' Asked Jo.

'Well, I have always wanted to help others, so I have spent a couple of weeks a year in all those places, volunteering my time and labour to help people escaping from wars, or natural disasters. I loved doing it, and the people I met were always so grateful for all the volunteers who were there.'

The remainder of the geography class passed in a similar matter, with the students asking each other about the places they had been, why they had been there, and what it was like.

'Now we have finished that, I would like you to use these smaller stickers, to show where you would like to go in the future. You will probably have to explain why. It can be somewhere someone else has been, somewhere you want to go again or somewhere completely different.'

This time Harry could place a lot more stickers. Many of his were in the same place as others, but he placed some new ones as well. Right at the end, as everyone was sitting down, he reached over and placed one at both the north and south poles.

'Many more stickers there guys! You are all very ambitious! Who is it that wants to go to the north and south pole then?'

Harry raised his hand.

'And why do you want to go there?'

'Because not very many people do, and I want to be different. It looks fun and exciting, like an adventure.'

'Good reason Harry. Why have you put a sticker on everyone's home country?'

'Because it would be interesting to see where everyone comes from.'

'Okay. Janus, Gaelle, your stickers are all in the same place for future plans. Why is that?'

'Because we wouldn't want to go everywhere by ourselves.'

'Because Janus is a copycat!'

'Okay, okay!' Mr Lupin laughed, for someone who was usually so shy, she could be quite loud once she got comfortable.

'Adam, you want to explain why you want to go back to Turkey?'

'Because my family still live over there, and I would like go and visit them, and live there.'

'Good good. Emily? Yours are fairly scattered?'

'For most of them it's because I have distant family relations there, who I haven't met before.'

'Jo? Last but not least?'

'America, as I want to see the sights, and Britain, as I want to go and see where I used to live, and show Josh, as he can't really remember it.'

' All very good ideas! We need to pack up now, but I will write who was each colour down, and we can come back to it another day. Unless anyone else would like to write it? Emily?'

'Yes please sir.' Remus passed her a pen and paper, and left her to wrote down the names and colours, while the rest of the class packed up, placing the corner weights back where they came from, and then moving the desks back. Once Emily had finished, they used a couple of stickers to attach the paper to the map, before Mr Lupin rolled it tightly up and placed it back in the cupboard.

'Okay, that was very efficient and quick class. I can't let you go to lunch just yet, so if you pack up your things then we can do some quick questions about the lesson.'

After packing away everything, and then answering the few questions Remus gave them, the class was dismissed. Adam was still at the back of the class, talking to Madame Robin, whilst Harry walked up to his teacher. He quickly told Gaelle and Janus, who were waiting for him, to go on. 'You need to get cooked dinner right? I have pack lunch, and want to go visit the library quickly. I'll meet you by the playground?' With a quick nod, Gaelle and Janus sped off, to go and get some food. This left Harry to speak to Mr Lupin.

'Sir?'

'Yes Harry? I have remembered we are going to the library, don't worry.'

'No, sir, it's about that.' Remus looked a little confused. 'No sir, I still want to go, but, um...' Harry dropped his voice. 'Could I ask Adam if he wanted to come with us? He doesn't seem to have anyone to go with for lunch.' Remus smiled.

'Of course you can. Remember to speak slowly.'

Harry nodded, and wandered to the back of the classroom, where he waited for the Turkish conversation to finish. 'Hello Harry.' Said Madame Robin.

'Hello. Hi Adam.'

'Hello Harry.'

'Adam, I was wondering, if you've not already got plans, if you would like to come to the library with me and Mr Lupin? He was going to help me get a library card, and, well I didn't know if you wanted to get one as well.' Harry stood nervously, waiting for Adam to finish translating in his head.

'Harry? I would like that. We going now?'

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and turned to the front of the classroom. ' Sir?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Adam is going to come with us to the library now.'

'Oh, ideal! Let me just find my card, so I can get a book out, then I'll be right with you. Madame Robin? Are you coming or are you needed on reception?'

'I shall come with you as well, let us walk past reception as I need to pick up a book that needs handing in.'

The two boys picked up their bags, and stood near the door, whilst Remus carried on searching his cupboards. 'I haven't even been here this long, and I've already lost my card! Oh dear.' He muttered under his breath. 'Ah ha!' He said, proudly waving his library card. 'Shall we go then?' The four set out, quickly going up to reception to pick up Madame Robin's book, then back down to the library.

**AN: wooh! Double update! Got in the zone with writing, have the next chapter planned out in my head, so should get that up probably on Friday. Hope you are enjoying, please check out the poll on my profile page. Am I writing OCs right?those of you that gave them? Hope I am, feel free to say if they have been changed from how you wanted. New characters are still welcome...have to have ones they meet at lunchtime as well, so...**


	21. Chapter 21

To begin with, the two boys walked in a comfortable silence. They did not know each other that well at the moment, and neither was confident enough to begin a conversation. Madame Robin and Remus walked in front of them, talking in French about lesson plans, and books. The library was seperate from the school, so the quartet walked down the gravelled path outside. Adam eventually, after going through it in his head for a while, said to Harry 'Thank you very much Harry Potter.' Harry smiled, replying slowly, 'That is okay Adam Yilan.' They laughed at the formality of their speaking, and soon arrived at the double door to the library.

'Okay then boys.' Remus stopped the two boys at the door. 'We will go and see the librarian first, to get you two sorted out with cards.' They nodded, and followed Remus towards the counter.

'Bonjour Madame! Nous tenons deux nouvelles cartes de bibliothèque s'il vous plaît? Si c'est possible?'

' Pour vos nouveaux étudiants Remus ? Et appelez-moi Polly, pas Madame! Je ne suis pas vieux, qui n'est pas encore!' Turning to Adam and Harry, she asked. 'Quels sont vos noms?'

Madame Robin was about to begin translating for Adam, but Remus threw his hand up. 'Wait Madame' He whispered. Harry turned to Adam after a moment of thinking, and translated. 'She asked what your name was.' Adam then swiftly replied 'I am Adam Yilan.' 'And I am Harry Potter.'

'Ah, oui, oui!' Polly began writing on the cards for the two boys 'Ils proviennent de l'Angleterre Remus ?'

'Non, Adam est le turc, mais Harry est l'anglais'

'Oui, Oui.' Quickly switching into English, she spoke to the boys.

'Here are your cards then boys. You can take three books out at a time, and keep them for four weeks. Please make sure to take good care of them. Also, you can reserve books if we someone else has it, and we can keep it back until you visit again.'

'Merci Madame!'

'Merci!'

'Now, call me Polly, none of this Madame!'

'Merci Polly' The boys said in unison. 'Mr Lupin?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Can we get some books now?'

'Of course. Don't spend too long in here though, you still need to eat your lunch. Can you find your own way back to the playground? Janus and Gaelle will probably be there once you have finished here.' The boys both nodded, and then wondered off to look at books. Madame Robin handed in her book, and picked up one she had reserved before the holidays. 'Merci beaucoup Polly! Aurevoir!'

'Aurevoir Madame! Aurevoir Remus!' The two adults walked out of the library, and back towards the school, where Madame Robin headed towards reception, and Remus went back to his classroom.

Harry had had an idea, and one that he was very eager to carry out. He had ended up over by the language books, and was looking very hard for one in specific. 'Russian no, Spanish no, Turkish, aha!' He picked a copy of a Turkish to French, and two copies of Turkish to English. He then went to find Adam, who was sat down, looking through a comic book

'Adam? Hey. Look what I found.' He held up the books.

Adam smiled widely. 'Thank you Harry. May I?' Harry gave over one of each book to Adam, who looked inside them and smiled. 'Thank you Harry.' Looking back up he saw the book Harry had in his hand. 'Why do you?'

'Why do I have a copy? Because I want to learn your language, silly!'

Adam blushed, embarrassed but happy, that he seemed to have a friend who wanted to learn his language. 'Can I take these?'

'Of course you can, Ad. Do you want that one as well?' He said, pointing at the comic that was in Adams lap.

'Yes.'

'Hang on here then, let me go and grab another book.' Harry walked away, over towards the entrance, where he had seen a section of English books. Picking one at random, he also went and picked up an English to French translation book, and then walked back to Adam.

Once Adam saw his friend returning he stood up, closing the comic and walking over. Together they strode over to the counter. 'Hello Polly, could we take these books out please?' Harry spoke to her as they placed the books on the counter, with their cards on top. 'Of course.' She smile a little when she saw the books they had chosen, making a mental note to tell Remus later. 'There you go. They're due back in 4 weeks time.'

'Merci Polly.'

'Thanks.'

They put their books into their bags, and together walked out of the library.

'Shall we go to the playground Ad?'

'Yes. There is someone I want you to meet.'

Harry assumed it would be a friend or relative of Adam's, so followed him, expecting another boy. But when they headed towards the trees at the edge of the playground, he was a little confused.

Adam walked into the trees, seemingly searching for a specific spot. He sat down on a collapsed trunk, and motioned for Harry to do the same. 'Don't be scared.' Harry nodded, a little confused, but trusting all the same. Adam crouched down a little, lifting up a large slither of rock.

-Hello Sssamuel- a small green grass snake with a yellow collar of scales slithered out from the space underneath the rock

-Hello Adam. I ssseee you have brought another human sspeaker-

-He iss my friend. He isss a sspeaker?-

-Yessss. You ssseee, he understandsss me, don't you human?-

Harry mutely nodded.

-Sspeak talker-

-Hello Ssamuel. My name iss Harry-

Adam looked at Harry with shock, his jaw literally dropping open. Harry reached over and shut it.

-He does sspeak, ssee Adam? You are not the only sspeaker-

-Harry? Did you know you were a sspeaker?-

-No Adam. But I can undersstand you perfectly now-

-Could you not before Harry? Why can humanss not undersstand each other- Samuel looked a little disgusted, and flicked his tongue.

-Sssamuel, isss it jusst you here? Do you have a nesst mate?-

-I hass a mate. Ssshe iss incubating my children-

-What iss her name, Sssamuel?-

-Sshe iss my lovely Ssiena. You musst go, non-sspeaker friendsss iss looking for you Harry-

-Goodbye Ssamuel. We will ssee you sssoon-

Samuel slithered away into the trees, towards the river, to find some food for his mate.

-Adam? Can we usse sssnake sspeaker to talk to each other then?-

-Yess, but not in front of otherss. Sssamuel sssaid ssome people think it iss bad.-

-How iss it bad? It iss jusst another language?-

-Yess, but ssome people think it iss bad. I do not know why.-

The boys stood up, and began walking back towards the treeline.

-Englissh?-

-Yesss-

'We will have to see him again tomorrow. I wonder when snake eggs hatch?'

'I not know Harry.'

'Oh, Ad, I wish we could use snake speaker all the time.' Harry sighed, knowing that he had to, just had to, learn how to speak Turkish, so he and Adam could hold a proper conversation.

'Yes, but it is danger to Harry.'

'I know Ad. Come on then, let's go eat our lunch and see Janus and Gaelle.'

'They walked over to the playground, flopping down next to Gaelle and Janus, who were sat in the same place they were yesterday.

'Where'd you go you two?' Asked Janus as they reached the ground.

'We were in the library, got a bit distracted reading, and then walked back the long way round.' Harry didn't really want them to know their secret, not yet anyway, and judging by the small smile of thanks he gave him, Adam didn't either.

'Oh, okay. Me and Gaelle are gonna go play tag, you wanna join us once you've eaten?'

Adam looked at Harry, then they both nodded, reaching for their bags to remove their lunch. Harry had just his sandwhich in a bag, which had now been squished by the books. He ate it anyway, it was a much better meal than the one he would usually get. Adam's lunch was in a small plastic box, so it wasn't squished from his school equipment. He noticed the little amount of food Harry had compared to him, but did not wish to question it. They soon finished their lunch, and walked over to Henri, who was supervising the younger years on the playground.

' Bonjour Henri. Ca va?

'Ca va bien Harry. Hello Adam.'

Adam smiled, 'Hello Henri.'

'Are you finding it easier in Mr Lupin's class?'

'Yes, much easy. Madame Robin helps me as well.'

'Good, good.' Turning back to Harry, he asked. 'Harry, I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't I see you around the Dursleys when we had to visit?'

Harry's flight instinct nearly kicked in, he fought to stay still, and to think of a lie, so he didn't break his Uncle's rule.

'Um, I was out at the time? Yes, I was out exploring, and lost track of the time. My watch broke, so I didnt realise what the time was, and by the time I did get home, you had already left.'

'Ah, I understand. But why did they not have a place set for you?'

Harry was by now really fighting the urge to run away and hide. 'Well, um, there's not enough sets, so either me or Dudley would sit on the corner on a spare chair if we had visitors, our tables not really big enough is it? Not for two families.' Adam could now see that Harry was getting really nervous and agitated, so although he couldn't understand much of the conversation, attempted to save him from it.

'Henri. We come to ask you if you could watch our bags for a bit. We want to go play, but not really enough time to go back to class to drop off. Please.'

'Of course Adam.' Ad and Harry dropped their bags, before walking off. 'But Harry, one last question, where's your bedroom? Dudley seemed to have three?' Pretending not to hear, Harry hit Adam, yelling tag and gesturing him to run. They ran over to the other side of the playground, where Janus and Gaelle were having a breather.

'Adam, did you play tag in Turkey? Or shall I explain the rules?'

'I think so, we may have called it differently though.'

'So basically, normal tag is where one person is IT, and has to chase the others, and tap them, telling tag. Once hit, that person becomes IT, and has to chase and tag someone else. It ends with either the bell, or everyone giving up.'

'Yes, yes, we played that in Turkey.'

'Okay then.' Harry stood up. 'Tag you're IT!' He ran off, closely followed by Janus and Gaelle, and then Adam. 'Come on slowcoach!' The four ran around, tagging and hitting each other, and incorporating others into their game, either by tagging them, or dragging them up to run. Soon the whole of Year 6 was playing, with students from both Mr Lupin and Madame Julien's class, as well as a few from other years, including the 9 year old, inseparable best friends, Star Goldenbark and Beth Cluckward, who used some 'unique' ideas to escape being tagged, such as climbing to the top of the playground, or using their small sizes to scramble inside hedges. They seemed to escape being tagged the most, but the older students claimed they were taking it easy on them due to their age. Towards the end of lunch, all the students collapsed onto the grass together, looking up at the sky, and panting. They soon rushed indoors though, grabbing bags and drinks of the ground, as it started to rain. Adam and Harry ran past Henri, picking their bags up mid-stride, and yelling 'thanks' over their shoulder as they headed into the dry school.

**AN: in case you hadn't guessed, speech inside these things - - is pareltongue, or snake speaking.**

'Bonjour Madame! Nous tenons deux nouvelles cartes de bibliothèque s'il vous plaît? Si c'est possible?' - 'Hello madam! Can we have two new library cards please ? If it is possible'

'Pour vos nouveaux étudiants Remus ? Et appelez-moi Polly, pas Madame! Je ne suis pas vieux, qui n'est pas encore!' 'Quels sont vos noms?' - 'For your new students Remus? And call me Polly, not lady! I'm not that old, not yet!' 'What are your names?'

'Ils proviennent de l'Angleterre Remus?' - 'Are they English Remus?'

'Non, Adam est le turc, mais Harry est l'anglais' - 'No, Adam is Turkish, but Harry is English'

'Merci beaucoup Polly! Aurevoir' - 'Thank you very much Polly! Goodbye!'

'Ca va?' - 'How are you?'

'Ca va bien' 'I am good'


	22. Chapter 22

Once inside the boys breathed a sigh of relief, catching their breath as they shook their heads to dry their hair.

'Well that was fun!' Harry remarked, as they began the walk to their classroom. 'What lesson do we have now Ad?'

'Musique? I think said on timetable?'

'Music. Okay.'

'Music. I say in Turkish, müzik, like sing, or instruments?'

'Yes. Can you?'

'I sing a little. Play Kaydedici, um recorder?, for snakes in Turkey, do not know if same here. You Harry?'

'I sing too, have not really had a chance to learn anything else before, so we will see how it goes, hey Ad?'

'Yes. We wait and see.'

The boys walked into their classroom, and Adam sat down in his place near the back, next to Madame Robin. Harry went to the front of the class to ask Mr Lupin a question. From Adam's place at the back of the classroom, he could not make out what the two of them were saying, but Mr Lupin did glance at him quickly, before looking at Harry again and nodding.

'Thank you sir. Merci.' Harry returned back to the seats, but instead of sitting in his old seat, sat one row back, so he was on the desk adjoining Adam's. Adam smiled softly at this small gesture of friendship, as Remus began the register.

'Janus Almorado?'

'Bonjour!'

'Emily Cattel?'

'Salut!'

'Gaelle Nightingale?'

'Bonjour.'

'Jo Newman?'

'Bonjour!'

'Harry Potter'

'Bonjour'

'Adam Yilan?'

'Bonjour'

'There we go. Well afternoon class, one more lesson then we can all go home!' At this, the class laughed, but the two boys at the back soon stopped, as they thought of the loveless, parentless homes they would be going to. Not wanting the other to notice, they soon smiled again, trying to make an effort to enjoy themselves before the end of the day.

'So, as you probably know, we have music now. As I have never taught any of you music before, or know much of it myself, I thought we could use this lesson as more of a fun experimental music lesson, so we can discover our own and each other's skills.' He quickly turned more serious. 'And there will be no teasing of each other, if someone cannot do something that you can, you either help them, or leave them alone.' His serious point done, Remus stood up and headed towards the door. 'I for one could do with some help with my singing, although some of you may think it is beyond hope! Who wants to come and help carry the instruments? Harry, Adam, Janus can you come and help? The rest of you, could you move the desks towards the outside of the room, creating a large open space? Thanks.'

The four walked out of the classroom, to the large storeroom opposite. Inside there was a large assortment of instruments, school books, chairs and school supplies. On one wall there was a double door, which Remus explained led to the large hall, where concerts and assemblies were held, as well as sport. 'Actually, talking of assembly, we have one tomorrow. I think it is a welcome back one, 6th year is during our Literacy lesson. Anyway, can you, Harry and Janus carry that large box with the drums and percussion in between you, and Adam, can you carry a couple of guitars? I'll take the violins, recorders and music, then we'll come back for the music stands and any other bits we want. Adam if you go in front of the other two, you can open the door for them, and I'll follow behind.' The boys all went over to their respective boxes or instruments. Harry looked at the box a little doubtfully, it seemed quite big and heavy.

'On three Harry?' Asked Janus. Harry simply nodded, grabbing the bottom corners of the box. He had ended up on the side facing the door, meaning he would have to walk backwards. 'Ready?' Harry nodded. 'One, two, three, and up!' Together they lifted it up, Harry realised it was not as heavy as he thought, and they wriggled it a bit to get a better hold. 'Shall we go?' Janus nodded, saying 'I'll direct you.' Harry quickly glanced behind him, looking for obstacles and the path he needed to take, before beginning to slowly walk backwards. They made a chain of people, Adam walking in front and talking to Harry, to tell him of any obstacles, Janus walking behind, watching around Harry, and Remus brought up the rear, with two violin cases on his shoulder, and a box of recorders and sheet music. They managed to get into the classroom without any accidents, besides Janus worrying everyone when he stood on his own shoelace. Thankfully he didn't fall over, just stopped rather suddenly, causing Harry to nearly drop the box, but between them and Adam leaping to grab it, nothing was broken.

Once in the class, they placed the instruments on the tables that now lined the walls, before following Remus out again to pick up the music stands. They each picked up two, and carried them back, where they placed the extras down, before moving to set up theirs in different parts of the room. Adam and Harry set up together in the back corner, Janus and Gaelle near the front, and Jo and Emily in between them. Remus and Madame Robin set up near to the front one the opposite side, in order to leave the children to their own devices as they explored the music.

'So, as I said, you are free to do whatever you want with this lesson, with music obviously. Practise something you are good at, or pick up something new. If you want to use an instrument that isn't here, just ask and I can see if we have it in the store room. Enjoy yourselves, but please be careful with the instruments, as they are breakable, and some of them are quite expensive.'

Gaelle, in an unusually excitable mood, rushed to the table to pick up a guitar. 'Gaelle?' She quickly stopped, holding the guitar in her arms, as her teacher looked at her. 'Please walk, don't run, and share that if anyone else wants a go.'

'Yes sir.' Placing the guitar on a chair next to her stand, she returned to the table to pick up some sheet music, looking back quickly at Janus, he saw he had chosen the drums today, so looked for music with both their instruments. After finding a piece, she picked up two copies, placing on on Janus' stand, and one on her own, which she them adjusted to the correct height. Janus began reading the sheet, tapping out the beat on his leg, whilst Gaelle checked and tuned the guitar. 'Ready?' She asked him. 'Yep, let's go.' Together they began to play, in sync, and as they played they became more confident, not realising that the rest of the class had stopped to watch them. When they finally finished, the class applauded them, and they blushed deeply, embarrassed but somewhat proud. 'Come one then class, back to your own music.' Called Remus, before walking over to the two musicians. 'Can I say, that was amazing you two! You have such a magical knack for music, and work so well together. Keep up the good work!' They smiled and then sat down again, to talk about what they could play next, as that was the only music they could find with just their two instruments in. 'What we really need is a singer, or another guitarist.' They carried on talking, whilst around them, their classmates played.

They looked around, to see if there was anyone they could steal to join their duet. Emily had rediscovered her love for the violin, and was stood in the corner softly playing, next to Madam Robin who had her back to them. Upon taking a second look, they saw that Madam Robin was, ever so quietly, playing the flute, in harmony with the violin. As Gaelle walked over, under the pretense of looking for music, she could hear how well they played together, and wondered at the new fact she had discovered about the receptionist. Jo appeared to be trying to teach Mr Lupin how to play the violin, it did not seem to be going very well, judging by the cat-like screeches that were coming from their corner. Adam and Harry were stood in the corner, as Adam, seemingly from memory, played a haunting methodic tune on the recorder, something which Gaelle had never heard before. Both boys seemed to be swaying their heads a little as he played, in a manner that almost seemed to remind Gaelle of a snake. So far she had not seen Harry playing an instrument, so did not know if he could. Perhaps he could sing, but no one seemed brave enough to start singing. She would have to go and speak to Janus, she couldn't be the brave one to start it, but he could be.

'I couldn't find any music Janus, do you just want to do some singing instead? I got sheets for that?' Nodding he replied, 'sure Gaelle.' Placing the sheet onto her higher stand, they both stood behind it and began singing, softly to begin, but increasing in volume as, again they gained their confidence. They were singing a well known song, for those who lived in France, but it was quite repetitive, so everyone could pick it up easily. Soon Jo joined in, as he attempted to persuade their teacher to do so as well, they seemed to have given up on the violin. With a few looks and gestures, Emily and Madam Robin finished their song, and joined in as well. Feeling under the pressure, Harry and Adam rather quietly began singing, unsure of the words and tune, but happy to give it an attempt. Seeing their confusion, Jo walked over to the music box, taking out the sheets with the lyrics on, and passing it to his classmates with a smile, whilst still singing. After scanning the words and listening to the other singers, Harry soon found their place, and joined in a bit more confidently, imagining he was by himself, working, doing jobs around the house. It was his way to make himself feel less alone, especially on dark nights.

Coming back out of his memories, he noticed that Janus had sat down again with a drum, and was beating out a rhythm as he sang. Gaelle soon joined in again, with her guitar, and as Harry watched her, he began to imagine the cords she played, and pretend to strum his mother's guitar. He had found it during the move to France, hidden in the back of the attic he brought it down, and stashed it in the moving van inside an old wardrobe. Once they arrived in France, he waited and was extremely pleased when the wardrobe was placed in the cellar. He had had no one to teach him though, and was too scared to play it when the Dursleys could hear him, meaning that apart from being cleaned one time, it hadn't really been used. Perhaps he could learn now in school, now only if he could work out a way to get it to school and back, it wasn't really the most subtle thing to sneak in. He blinked back to reality again, a plan beginning to form for the next music lesson, as he found his place and joined back in with the singing. When they finished, they applauded each other, and then packed up everything, carrying the music stands back first whilst Emily, Gaelle and Janus tidied and straightened up the classroom.

Returning back from the store room, Harry and Janus picked up the drum and percussion box again, carrying it carefully out of the classroom and down the corridor to the music room. Once there, they waited for Adam to come out, before Harry backed into it, turning slightly to place the box back into its place. But he tripped, going over his own ankle into the shelving unit which was full of books, with the drum box landing heavily onto him as he panicked, flailing around to try and stop himself from falling, but only grabbing the shelves and pulling them onto him, and falling towards the ground, as he smacked his head into the wall. He let out a small whimper of pain, as he heard Janus, and then Adam yelling for help, and trying to take things off of him, which only seemed to make it worse. He blinked as his vision seemed to blur, realizing he had lost his glasses somewhere, but for some reason the world just kept on getting darker, as he fell into unconsciousness.

**AN: Sorry... My dad broke the internet so this has been waiting to be posted. Sorry for that cliffhanger as well... So how badly do you reckon he's been injured!? Please review, just so I know you're reading it, and I really don't mind _constructive_ criticism! Anything to help a new writer! :) **


	23. Chapter 23

Adam was walking back towards the classroom to take back the last box, when he heard a giant crash, before Janus began to yell for Mr Lupin to 'Come quickly sir, we need help! Sir, Sir, Help us please, it fell, it fell on him sir! Help!' Knowing something was wrong by the obvious panic in his voice he too began yelling, ' Mr Lupin, help Harry and Janus please! Something wrong!' Upon hearing the boys' panicked voices, Remus sprinted out of the classroom, heading towards the cupboard, quickly followed by Adam. 'Janus, what's wrong?! Where's Harry!?' He loudly asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Janus, obviously shaken, just pointed to the pile of drums and shelves he had been trying to tidy, where a small leg with a broken trainer poked out. 'Oh my. Oh dear.' Remus breathed deeply, losing all his panic. 'Okay, Janus, stop moving stuff, and run down the corridor to the nurses office, and tell her to come quickly, tell her it's Harry Potter, and we might need a stretcher or something to carry him on. Say I don't know what the injuries are. Run, quickly!' Janus sprinted out to the corridor, taking a swift turn towards the nurse.

'Okay, Adam, you go quickly to the class, tell Madam Robin briefly what has happened, and tell her to dismiss the class then come here. You come back here then to give me and Harry a hand. Go.' Adam also quickly left the room, going to their class and swiftly speaking in Turkish to Madam Robin. Remus turned back to Harry, and began evaluating how everything was lying on him, so he could best remove it without causing anymore harm. 'Harry?' He called. 'You in there buddy? Harry? Mr Potter?' He moved closer, taking care not to dislodge anything. 'Harry? Can you hear me? Don't move, it'll be alright, it's me, Mr Lupin. I'm going to start moving stuff off you now, okay? Just yell if anything I move hurts. Harry, mate, come on, say something, please?' After waiting, but not getting a reply, Remus began gently moving books off the small boy. He was soon joined by Adam. 'Okay Adam. Don't touch anything on him, but when I take things off, can you move them away, so we can have space to work in. Probably out into the corridor is best.' Adam nodded, clearly shocked, but Remus needed his help if they were to get Harry out. 'You told Madam Robin?' 'Yes, she dismissing them now. Are students going to come past on way out?'

'That's good. Oh yes, actually we don't want that. Run back and tell Madam Robin, maybe she can get your classmates to cordon off this section of corridor, make the students go outside instead.'

Adam went off again, adrenaline pumping, as he rushed out Remus' suggestions. He soon returned to the cupboard, and resumed stacking supplies outside. Janus and Madam Fay, the nurse soon arrived, Janus carrying a simple stretcher. 'Oh dear, the poor boy!' Madam Fay knelt down and helped Remus to remove the books that were still covering him, passing them to Adam and Janus who were nervously watching and helping. As more of Harry became uncovered, they could see he was still unconscious, his arms and legs flailing out from his small body. As his head was uncovered, they saw a large lump was beginning to form, and his left leg seemed to be bent at a strange angle underneath a shelf. As this shelf was moved, he whimpered, and attempted to curl up. As he tried to move his leg, he let out a louder groan of pain, his eyes fluttered open, and Remus quickly rushed over to him. 'Harry? Are you okay? Speak to me buddy.' Harry closed his eyes again briefly, then murmured, 'I'm fine sir, sorry sir' , before dropping back into unconsciousness. He was now cleared from all the debris that was covering him, Madam Fay moved the stretcher closer to him, before, with Remus' help, splitting Harry's leg and lifting him onto the stretcher. 'Remus, do they?' She asked, nodding at Adam and Janus who were uncertainly standing by the door. 'Yes, half and pure.' 'On three?' Remus nodded, grasping the end of the stretcher. 'One, two, three.' They lifted him up, and began to walk. 'Okay, Adam, Janus, do you need to be going home now? He'll be alright.'

Janus said 'I need to go, Gaelle's mum is picking me up to take me home.'

'Okay. Adam?'

'I can not catch bus until later, can I stay with Harry? I am not expected at the home until late.'

'Remus? Is that alright? You are their teacher.'

'Yes, Adam can stay, it would be good for Harry to have a friend. Shall I contact his guardians?'

'Yes, they may be needed. We have medical permission don't we?'

'For Harry, yes we do, he needs help now anyway. I will go and contact them.' Handing the stretcher to Adam, Remus began walking down the corridor, to go and ring Harry's Aunt and Uncle. We will take him to the nurses, we can heal him there. Eyes widening at the word heal, Adam simply asked, 'Healer?' Madam Fay simply nodded in reply. They continued walking down the short distance to the nurse's room. Once there, they placed the stretcher on a bed in a small private room. Flicking the sign on the door to 'engaged', and then casting small 'notice-me-not', and 'muffliato' spells, Madam Fay began examining Harry for his injuries. 'Adam, you are happy with magic?'

'Yes. My parents were both magical, I live in a magical home.'

'Are you familiar with examination spells?'

'Yes.'

Nodding, she quickly pointed her wand at a piece of parchment, before pointing it at Harry.

_Broken leg, caused by accident, today_

_Broken ribs x 3, incorrectly healed. caused by push down stairs by Dudley Dursley, two days ago_

_Starvation and Malnutrition, ongoing, caused by Petunia and Vernon Dudley_

_Concussion, caused by a kick from Vernon Dursley_

_Concussion, caused by accident, today_

'Oh dear, oh dear. You poor, poor boy.' She folded up the parchment, quickly putting it into the pocket of her nurses apron. 'Adam, go and tell Remus to hurry and get back down here.' Adam, now even more worried, ran to find his teacher. 'He should be in reception, dear!' She called, at his retreating figure. 'Sorry, Harry, but I need you awake now.' Pointing her wand at him again, she cast 'enervate' on his small body. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking around confused. He sat up on the bed, then reached out to his right, patting the air as if looking for something. Only then, as he woke up properly, did he remember what had happened. 'Hello? Where am I?'

'Harry? I'm Madam Fay, the nurse at Little Rock Primary School. You are in the nurse's room. Can you remember what happened?'

'I fell over, I'm sorry, I broke it, I will repair it. Do you have my glasses? I can't find them!'

'Harry, it was only an accident, it is not your fault. I do not have your glasses, I will send someone to look for them, they should be in the cupboard still.'

'It's my fault though...' He quietly said. Seeing that she would not get anywhere with convincing him, she left the matter.

'Harry, you have hit your head rather hard, and broken your left leg. Does anything else hurt?'

'My head always hurts, so that's normal.'

She frowned, glad that Harry could not see her. 'Lets sit you up properly Harry. Lean forward a bit.' She placed cushions behind him, making sure that he was comfortable.

'Okay Harry. I am going to need to examine you properly, just to see how bad your leg and head are. I may need to cut your trouser leg, in order to reach it without moving it, is that okay?'

Harry nodded, wincing as his head began to spin.

'Just talk to me Harry, don't move your head for me dear until I have checked it.'

'Okay.' He timidly replied. She moved over to his left side, making sure to be noisy, as she could tell his vision was terrible without glasses. Looking at his leg, which they had straightened out in the splint, she saw that his trousers were rather big for him, as were the rest of his clothes. 'Actually Harry, I should be able to just pull the trouser leg up over the splint, no need to rip your clothes up today.' After hearing his timid reply, she began carefully pulling up the fabric, gently exposing his leg. 'It looks like a nice clean fracture Harry, I will just straighten it up in the splint, then heal it.' She suddenly stopped to think. 'Harry, do you want some pain relief?'

He must have been in so much pain by now, dealing with a broken leg and concussion. 'No, it doesn't hurt that much Madam', he replied timidly, even though she could hear the pain and strain in his voice. 'Harry I am going to get you something to take a bit of pain away, do you want it before or after I straighten your leg? It will hurt a lot more than it is now.'

'I don't need any Madame.' She glared at him, before realising he couldn't see her. 'Harry. Before or after.'

Gulping at the stern tone of her voice he quickly replied, 'after'.

'Okay, Harry. Ready?'

'Y-yes.'

Madam Fay quickly straightened out his leg, reattaching the temporary splint as he winced, then left him whilst she went to get the potions, and pain relief from her office. When she was in the office, Remus returned, looking a little shocked and flustered, with Adam not far behind. 'You wanted me urgently?'

'Yes, look at this Remus. It's my examination of Harry.' Remus read the parchment, becoming shocked as he read the recent abuse, and began guessing as to what else had happened to his honorary nephew.

'Well that would explain their response to my phone call...'

'...I can only guess. Is someone going to come down to see him? I can heal him quickly here, as a witch, or send him to a muggle hospital.'

'I would just heal him now, his Uncle doesn't seem to care what happens, so I think it would be better to do it instantly, and we should report that examination.'

'Okay. I think I would like to check him over properly as well, non-magically, just to check things. I'll do it after I've fixed his leg and concussion. Adam, if you wait outside for a second, and I'll ask Harry if he wants anyone in with him.'

'Hey, Harry. Mr Lupin and Adam are back. I have some medicine for your concussion and leg. They might taste a bit funny, but it's best to just swallow them quickly. Let me check your head quickly.' She walked towards Harry, and could see him squinting to see him. 'I'm going to come up on your right okay Harry?' Walking to the left of his bed, she felt his head over for bumps, there was quite a large one swelling up on his temple, but it could be easily reduced by the potion. 'I need to shine a light into your eyes quickly Harry, don't be alarmed.' Casting 'Lumos' she shone the headlight into his eyes. Satisfied the concussion wasn't too bad, she went back to the foot of the bed, extinguishing her wand as she went. 'Madam Fay?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Could you ask Adam to go and look for my glasses please?'

'Sure.' She walked over to the door, sticking her head outside and speaking to Adam slowly. He happily walked off to find his friend's glasses.

'There we go Harry, he's gone to find them. I'm just going to check your leg one last time, before we heal it.'

Standing at the foot of the bed, she looking over Harry's leg. 'Harry, have you moved it at all?'

'No, madam.'

'Hmm. Let me go and see something quickly.' She paced back over to the door, going out and closing it behind her. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying, he could just hear a hushed, shocked conversation. Poking her head back into the door she asked Harry, 'Is it alright if Mr Lupin comes in quickly? I would like him to look at something.' Harry just simply said yes, and just sat still as his teacher and nurse looked at his leg, seeming a little confused. 'It is, isn't it?' She asked Remus.

'I would say so.'

'Is Mara still here?'

'She should be, shall I go and ring her?'

'Yes, get her to come down here quickly.' Turning back to her patient, she cast the examination spell again.

_Broken ribs x 3, incorrectly healed. caused by push down stairs by Dudley Dursley, two days ago_

_Starvation and Malnutrition, ongoing, caused by Petunia and Vernon Dudley_

_Concussion, caused by a kick from Vernon Dursley_

_Concussion, caused by accident, today_

'What are you doing Madam Fay? What's that?'

'I'm just doing an examination on you, checking what your leg is like.'

'Oh, okay.'

There was a knock on the door, Madam Fay walked over and opened it just enough to look though. Seeing it was Adam, who was holding up Harry's glasses. 'I found them! They're a bit broken though, I don't think he will be able to see out of them.' They were nearly snapped in half, and the lenses were cracked, with small bits missing from each. Stepping outside, she took the glasses from Adam, tapping them once she cast 'reparo', and they were instantly repaired. 'They're not that broken Adam, do you want to take them into him?' Adam nodded. 'Just say where you are, he can't see anything much really without them.' Adam walked into the door, speaking as he went. 'Hello Harry, it's Adam. I have glasses for you.'

'Thank you Adam. Pass them here?' Harry placed his glasses onto his face, squinting slightly as his eyes adjusted. 'That's better.'

'You okay Harry?'

'Yeah, I'll be alright. Madam Fay is going to fix my leg for me, I'll be alright.'

'You worried me. And Janus. He saw it.'

'Oh no. Has he gone home?'

'Yes. I ask Mr Lupin to ring him?'

'Could you Adam? That would make me feel better. We've had a wonderful first day haven't we Ad?!' Harry sad in a sarcastic, angry tone.

'No, good day, just one bad event.'

'I know.' He sighed. Their conversation was soon broken off, when Remus and Mara arrived in the nurse's. Madam Fay led them in, and showed them Harry's leg. 'I agree with you two, it has. Does he know yet?'

'No. Let's take this out into the office.' Said Madam Fay. Once out there, they sat down, realising that they were now going to have to tell him everything now.


	24. Chapter 24

'So you said he knows nothing of magic? Nothing at all?'

'No, in his letters he asked me what Hogwarts was, he didn't know what charms were, or magic.'

Madam Fay looked completely shocked. 'And considering who he is... Oh Merlin.'

'He's so strong too, magically I mean. I saw his aura, it's bright and active, if not slightly unusual.'

'Indeed.' Remus stood and began pacing. 'Who wants to do the honours? We had better get it over and done with, he'll soon notice his leg, Harry's not stupid.'

The two witches looked uncomfortably at each other, then at Remus. Neither wanted to be the one to break the important news to him, as they were unsure of how he would react. 'Adam.' Softly spoke Mara.

'Pardon?'

'Adam. I see what you mean Mara. He trusts him now, probably more than the rest of us. Surely you can see how strong a friendship they are forming? Not many boys would do what they have done.'

'Their cases are slightly less than normal though. But I see what you mean.'

'I need to check Harry over the muggle way quickly, so if I send Harry out then you and Mara can speak to him.'

'Okay.'

Standing up, Madam Fay walked over to Harry's room. Remus sat down, attempting to stay calm, even though he was worried about his nephew. Nephew? Oh Mooney...

'Hello boys!' Madam Fay called as she entered the room. 'Hello Madam' chorused the two boys, albeit a little timidly. 'I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to ask you to step outside for a bit Adam, I need to check Harry over quickly to see if he has any other injuries from the fall.' Adam simply nodded, and walked out the room, waving at Harry. 'See you in a bit Har.' He went and sat in an armchair, a little away from Remus and Mara. Once the door had closed, Remus called him over, and talked a little about Harry's situation, and what they would like him to do.

'Okay, Harry. I assume you still don't want pain relief? I seem to have gotten distracted and never gave it to you.'

'No, ma'am. I feel fine, don't need pain relief, I can't feel pain.'

'What do you mean Harry, you can't feel pain?'

'Uncle would punish me if I said I felt pain... I block it out now, haven't felt pain in years, apart from up here.' He said, pointing to his scar. Madam Fay hummed, seemingly unpleased with his answer. 'I'll have to get Mara to have a look at that Harry. Now, can you remove your shirt please Harry?'

At this, Harry froze, seemingly petrified with fear.

'Harry? I don't want to do anything, just look.'

Harry slowly unfroze, then quickly removed his shirt before pressing his back against the cushions again and closing his eyes. Madam Fay took in a sharp breath, she could surely count his ribs, he was obviously being underfed. She was surprised he had enough energy to manage, and to play, but she supposed his magic was supplying him with the needed energy. 'Harry? How has this happened?'

'My fault, freaks don't deserve food, freaks don't need food.'

'Oh Harry.' Scared of what she would find, she gently asked Harry to shuffle forwards. In response to this request, he pushed further back into the cushions. 'Harry?'

'Not allowed to, not allowed to show anyway, bad bad Harry, not allowed, not allowed, please don't make me, please please. Please.'

'Harry, I need to check your back. Please let me.'

He strongly shook his head, wincing at the pain in his head. 'Harry I am going to get your medicine for your head.' She passed him a blanket, to cover his chest. Harry looked confused, he was sure that the medicine was already in his room, but as long as she wasn't pressing him to show his back, then he was happy.

'He is obviously underfed. He won't show me his back though, so I think there is something there, I am not sure though.'

Adam looked uneasily at Mara and Remus, unsure if he should be there for the conversation. 'Madam, should I go?'

Madam Fay looked shock, suddenly remembering he was there, and why he was there.

'Yes, oh Adam, sorry I forgot about you. I think it would be better if Harry told you what he wanted you to know himself, rather than us. Do you want to just sit in the empty room for a bit?'

Adam nodded. 'I'll go and pick up my school bag, somewhere I can sit?'

'If you want, Adam, you could sit in reception, or maybe in Mara's office?' Remus suggested, looking at Mara, who nodded in confirmation. 'We'll come and find you from one of those rooms when we've finished, we would still like you to talk to Harry about magic at some point.'

'Okay.' Adam walked out, going down to the classroom, and grabbing his bag, before going to sit in reception, where he informed Madam Robin of what was happening, before settling down to read some of his book.

'So, I think I need to give him either dreamless sleep or a calming potion. Any suggestions?'

'Judging by the way you said he acted, it might be better with dreamless sleep.'

'I agree. It will prevent him from becoming too stressed, which probably wouldn't be good in his condition, as well as help his concussion.' Walking over to the cupboards, she retrieved a dreamless sleep potion, which she mixed into the concussion medicine.

'Hey Harry. This is some medicine for your head, it might make you a little sleepy for a while, but it will help to heal your concussion. It does taste a little funny, but just swallow it quickly. I have a glass of juice here you can have to take the taste away afterwards.' She passed the vial to Harry, who looked at it, then quickly swallowed, before spluttering. 'That tastes disgusting!' Quickly she passed him the juice, keeping him sat against the cushions. He drank the glass, glad to get the horrible taste out of his mouth. 'Ooh.' He exclaimed, 'That is making me really sleepy.' He leant back into the cushions, blinking in order to stay awake, but was soon overcome by the potion. Once he was asleep, Madam Fay removed his glasses, placing them on the bedside table, and then, ensuring he was supported well, twisted his limp body around to check his back.

Unexpectedly, it was completely blemish free. After staring at it for a while, she began to see and feel the telltale signs of a glamour, which seemed to be covering the whole of his back. Carefully lying Harry back against the pillows, she walked to the door, quickly asking Mara and Remus to come in. 'Which one of you is better at charms? In specific glamour charms?' The two looked at each other, and then at the unconscious Harry, wondering why Madam Fay was asking. Surely, if Harry didn't know about magic and charms, then he couldn't have a glamour on?

'Mara probably.' She nodded in agreement, knowing that Remus was telling the truth, although they had both been good at charms in Hogwarts, she had the extra benefit of being able to see magical auras, and in effect, be able to remove specific charms.

'Okay, Mara, could you just remove the glamour that is covering his back? Do you need to see it?'

'It will be easier if I could see, could you and Remus support him please?'

The two moved around to the other side of the bed, lifting Harry and placing him on the edge, with his legs dangling off the edge. They sat either side of him, holding an arm each, ensuring he could not roll sideways or forwards. Madam Fay draped the blanket over his front, leaving his back exposed.

Mara stood behind the three, and flicked her wrist, causing her wand to come out of its holster. She looked over his aura, noticing the various constant spells that littered it. 'Just the back glamour Madam?'

'Yes. There is more than one?'

'Oh yes. Subconscious ones by the look of it, he doesn't seem to be exerting his magic too much to keep .'

Focusing her magic a little, she looked further into his aura. 'What's this? Oh dear.' She pointed her wand behind her, accioing over some parchment and a quill. Casting the spell to scan auras, she explained to Madam Fay and Remus what she had found so far.

'He has definitely got various charms active, the glamour on his back seems quite recent, so I am assuming it was activated when you asked to see it. He seems to have a glamour covering his whole body, covering what I am not sure, but it seems old and strong. He has various seals and binds, for what I am not sure yet, I am finding out now. He has energy spells, which I feel are basically keeping him alive, they seem pretty active, unusually so for someone his age. There is also something strange in his aura, like a black smear, I am not sure what, it looks dark, I think perhaps something in or from his scar, the scan should bring it up.'

'Will that say who placed the seals on him?'

' Yes. Shall I remove the glamour? The scans nearly finished now.'

After the nod from Madam Fay, Mara lifted the glamour. As it faded out of existence, she saw Harry's back, causing a gasp of shock. 'Oh, Harry, Harry, how could they let this happen to you.' Moving around to Harry's front, she supported him, whilst Madam Fay and Remus walked around to where she was previously stood. 'Oh my.' Remus paled, looking at Harry Potter's back. 'How could he let this happen?'

**AN: check out my other fic, France? Hogwarts, which explains what has been happening back in Britain whilst Harry has been in France. It's updated less often than this, so is behind in the storyline.**

**I must apologise, but things will be slowing down now on both fics, as I am approaching my GCSEs. I will try to update when I can, probably more likely at weekends. Thanks for reading and hope you are enjoying! Good luck to everyone else getting ready for exams! :) **


	25. chapter 25

Please read

URGENT NOTICE! This story will no longer be updated, as I have combined it with the other France? story. Please find the new story under France? NEW VERSION. No content has been changed or removed from the original, some shorter chapters have been combined such as the ones closer to the beginning of France?

I apologise for any confusion, and hope you will carry to read this fic.


End file.
